Hijo de Guerreros
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: ¡¿Quién es ese niño que se parece a Aichi y tiene el carácter de Kai! ¡¿Por qué le dice mamá a Aichi y papá a Kai! ¡¿Y por qué dice que viene de otra dimensión… y para qué? Kai x Aichi
1. Un pequeño guerrero

**titulo:**

Hijo de Guerreros

resumen:

**Cardfight Vanguard**

¡¿Quién es ese niño que se parece a Aichi y tiene el carácter de Kai?!

¡¿Por qué le dice mamá a Aichi y papá a Kai?!

¡¿Y por qué dice que viene de otra dimensión… y para qué?

_**Kai x Aichi**_

**notas del fanfic:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

AU y crossover, aquí no hay duelos de Buddy fight pues no he podido ver esta serie, de hecho hay posibilidad de que la personalidad de Tasuku cambie ya sea un poco o de manera drástica por lo mismo que no he visto esta serie… aunque a decir verdad ya no podía mas y termine poniéndolo por igual… n/n

titulo del cap:

Un pequeño guerrero

notas del cap:

Creo que los capítulos aquí me quedaran algo mas chicos que a como los hago regularmente, así que de una vez aviso...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

-¡Papa!- grito mientras caía por fin dentro de aquel portal y con terror observaba como aquella bruma negra se lo tragaba aunque este le regalara una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo...

-damegi check… volví a perder Kai-kun- dijo Aichi tranquilo mientras acomodaba la carta del 6º daño en el lugar correspondiente, Kai se mostraba tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa, clara muestra de su diversión

-¡ahora lo haré yo Aichi onii-san!- decía Kamui entusiasmado como siempre, Aichi asintió con energía mientras él le daba espacio a Kamui para que fuera el siguiente contrincante de Kai, había pasado ya poco desde que había acabado el circuito de Asía y ahora todo el mundo estaba tranquilo jugando como de costumbre, por supuesto, Kai y Aichi continuaban con su pequeñas batallas para ver quién era el mejor, y Kai tenía que reconocer que Aichi había mejorado demasiado, esta era una de las ahora pocas ocasiones que había logrado derrotarle luego de que el mismo Aichi salvara a los líderes de los 3 clanes que estaban presos por un tal Void

-ho, Kai ¿ya te vas?- preguntó Miwa llamando la atención de todos, habían pasado ya varias horas y empezaba a oscurecer, Kai solo asintió mientras notaba como ya solo quedaban ellos 2 y Misaki, los demás ya se habían marchado desde hace horas y los últimos eran ellos, Miwa rápidamente alcanzó a Kai antes de que saliera, logró despedirse de Misaki y justo cuando ambos salían de la tienda una luz los ciega

Cuando por fin sus ojos logran visualizar de nuevo se asombran al ver a un niño de aparentes 12 años de cabellos azules más claros que los de Aichi, por alguna extraña razón Kai toma al niño entre sus brazos y lo mete de nuevo a la tienda donde encuentran a Misaki y al gerente parados cercas de la puerta, posiblemente ellos también hayan notado aquella luz cegadora

-¿Qué ocurre Miwa?- preguntó Misaki notando como el mencionado corría al lado de Kai y ambos dejaban al niño en una de las mesas de la tienda

-no estoy seguro, apareció de la nada junto a ese resplandor- fue todo lo que dijo mientras notaba como Kai examinaba al pequeño en busca de alguna lesión aparente

-¿de dónde habrá salido ese pequeño?... se parece a Aichi- soltó Miwa mientras notaba el rostro tranquilo del pequeño, Kai, aun no decía palabra, solo examinaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza notando que, verdaderamente tenía cierto parecido con Aichi, mas descartó aquella idea, primero que nada no podía ser nada de Aichi, que el supiera Aichi no tenía más familia que su madre y hermana, además, aquel niño había aparecido en un halo de luz de quien sabe dónde, así que no podía tener nada que ver con Aichi… y aun así… su parecido con el ausente era algo que lo preocupaba, tal vez y por su semejanza lo estaba revisando tan meticulosamente esperando no encontrar ninguna herida o lesión en ese pequeño he infantil cuerpo "aunque Aichi no fuera tan diferente de el"

-mira Kai… se está despertando- habló Miwa notando como el pequeño se removía, Kai dejo de revisarlo y prestó atención a su rostro donde comenzaba a hacer pequeñas muecas de dolor para finalmente abrir de forma lenta sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de rubíes que brillaban de un modo precioso

-¿papá?- fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios mientras miraba únicamente a Kai, todos quedaron en silencio, las dudas inundaban las mentes de todos y ninguno se movía, ni siquiera Kai quien era el más impresionado de todos, con asombro notaron como aquel pequeño niño se sentaba en la mesa mientras miraba a sus alrededores claramente perdido, aun así, miraba únicamente a Kai

-¿Dónde estoy papá? ¿y por qué te vez tan joven?... ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto ya algo asustado mientras miraba a todas partes tratando de encontrar a la otra persona a la que se refería

-yo no soy tu padre chico- soltó Kai frio, mas aquel niño, en vez de asustarse solo se le quedo viendo, una pequeña lucha de miradas sin sentido se mostro entre ambos, los ojos del más pequeño examinaban minuciosamente al más grande y este por igual notaba todo lo que podía del más chico

-eres Kai Toshiki ¿cierto?- preguntó el niño luego de un rato a lo cual Kai asintió sin dejar de verle y sin hablar

-entonces tu eres mi padre… ¿Dónde está mamá, papá?- pregunto tranquilo mientras por fin se bajaba de la mesa pero sin despegar la mirada del más grande

-oye chico, Kai no puede tener hijos y menos de tu edad, el apenas tiene 17- explico Miwa haciéndose notar, mas el chico en cuanto giro a verlo sonrió con alegría

-¡tío Miwa! ¿Sabes dónde está mi madre? ¿Por qué no está con mi papá? ¿acaso se pelearon?- preguntó con tal inocencia… mas Miwa se había quedado en blanco

-¿tío? ¿soy su tío?- se decía asombrado mientras miraba sus manos y temblaba ligeramente

-¿Quiénes son tus padres pequeño?- preguntó el gerente llegando al frente del pequeño que en cuanto lo vio sonrió tranquilo

-mis padres son Kai Toshiki y Sendou Aichi, mi nombre es Tasuku Toshiki- dijo tranquilo pero viendo al resto, luego de ver como estaba tanto Kai como Miwa y el resto suspiro y se quedo callado

*_no parecen conocerme… tal vez y… ¿habré caído en otra dimensión?*_ dedujo rápidamente mientras miraba para todas partes

-disculpe señor ¿conoce usted a Sendou Aichi?- preguntó por fin tranquilo a lo cual el gerente asintió

-es amigo nuestro- soltó Misaki quien por fin hablaba y se acercaba a Tasuku, este, luego de ver a todos por unos momento se dirigió a Kai

-disculpa ¿Sendou Aichi es tu pareja o no lo conoces?- pregunto tranquilo pero con cierto toque frio, burlón y molesto que hacía parecer que veían a un chibi Kai, Kai por su parte miro intensamente al pequeño y respondió

-soy su amigo y compañero, no soy su pareja- soltó del mismo modo que parecía neutro y tranquilo pero hasta cierto punto frio, Tasuku por fin resoplo y se dejo caer en una silla que estaba cercas

-caí en otra dimensión- soltó molesto mientras hacía un pequeño puchero, de nuevo el silencio reino en todo el lugar y Kai lo volvió a romper

-¿de qué estás hablando?- ambos se vieron a los ojos y Tasuku desvió la vista sin mucho interés

-vengo de otra dimensión del futuro… mis padres son Sendou Aichi y Kai Toshiki… pero si ni siquiera están saliendo debo de estar en otra dimensión en el pasado- dijo tranquilo y algo molesto, de nuevo el silencio reino en todo el lugar

-eso es imposible- soltó Misaki asombrada

-es posible, si existe Vanguard es posible… además, que yo recuerde estaba a mitad de una batalla cuando una luz cegadora me dejo inconsciente… cuando desperté estaba aquí… no tengo otra explicación para que mis padres hayan rejuvenecido y actúen como simples conocidos, debo de estar en otra dimensión en el pasado- dijo tan convencido que fue difícil a alguien negarle

-¿y como estas tan seguro de estar en otra dimensión?- preguntó Kai algo molesto, Tasuku lo miro y negó suave

-tú no eres pareja de mi madre y mamá no está contigo, en mi mundo y época tu no dejas a mamá en ningún momento y mamá siempre está contento contigo… es lógico pensarlo- soltó tranquilo, esto a todos callo por nos momentos

-puede que sea cierto… dime pequeño Tasuku-chan ¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto Miwa sonriente, Tasuku al verlo sonrió con dulzura, con la misma con la que sonreía Aichi, eso era otro punto que dejaba a duda si lo que decía era cierto o falso pero que hacía a los demás pensar que podría ser cierto

-tengo 12 tío Miwa… ha, perdón, Taishi-san- dijo Tasuku con respeto mientras se inclinaba un poco, Miwa sonrió y negó con la mano como si tratase de dispersar algo frente a su rostro

-puedes llamarme tío Miwa, me gusta como suena, además te pareces un montón a Aichi- soltó Miwa sonriente, Tasuku sonrió al ver que por lo menos su tío si le creía, aunque suponía el escepticismo de los demás si llegaba de la nada diciendo algo así, Misaki miro al gerente con claras dudas preguntándose que hacer con el pequeño hasta que la puerta se abrió

-buenas noches, gerente ¿ha visto mi libreta? Cuando llegue a casa no la traía- dijo Aichi quien recién llegaba corriendo por lo que se podía apreciar por su jadeante respiración, el gerente Nitta giro rápidamente viendo a Aichi

-ha, Aichi-kun… si, la olvidaste en la mesa y la guardé, enseguida te la traigo- dijo el gerente para salir de la tienda, Aichi noto como todo el mundo estaba en la parte de mas al fondo de la tienda y le pareció extraño que aun siguiera ahí Kai, mas cuando iba a preguntarle logró ver a una pequeña mota azul cielo lanzársele encima de si mismo

-¡waaa!- apenas y pudo gritar mientras era empujado varios pasos hacia atrás por alguien que era más chico que él, por el tamaño creyó que era su amigo Kamui, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con una melena azul cielo y a un par de ojos carmesí

-hola mamita- le sonrió contento el pequeño Tasuku mientras Aichi se quedaba de piedra

-¿he?... ¡¿HHHEEEEEEEE?!- grito luego de que comprendiera sus palabras

… … … 5 minutos más tarde … … …

-déjame ver si entendí… tu nombre es Tasuku Toshiki, vienes de otra dimensión en la que tus padres son Aichi-kun y Kai pero caíste aquí por una batalla que no salió bien ¿me equivoco chico?- preguntó Miwa al pequeño que justo estaba sentado entre Kai y Aichi tomado de la mano de Aichi con cariño, al tiempo que Aichi prestaba toda su atención al pequeño notando que se parecía a Kai en su personalidad algo fría en ocasiones junto a aquella astucia que caracterizaba al otro y su porte serio

-así es tío Miwa, aunque no sé por qué caí aquí… tengo que buscar algún modo de volver a mi casa o mis padres se preocuparan por mi- decía Tasuku tranquilo

-¿y cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es cierto y no un engaño?- preguntó frío Kai, Aichi miro algo mal a Kai por tratar de ese modo a un pequeño, pero Tasuku solo les hizo señas a ambos para que se acercaran, una vez cercas Tasuku comenzó a susurrarles a ambos algo que hizo que Kai abriera sus ojos y las mejillas de Aichi se colorearan del mismo rojo intenso que los ojos de Tasuku

-¡ya es suficiente! Ya no necesito más pruebas Tasuku-kun- dijo Aichi completamente rojo mientras tapaba la boca del más chico con sus ojos cerrados y Kai miraba hacia otra parte con un ligero sonrojo apenas y visible en sus mejillas, el también se veía nerviosos y murmuraba cosas intangibles para el resto

-¿pero que dije? Solo dije que en las noches a veces yo esc… Hmp….- no pudo terminar pues ambos le cubrieron la boca al más chico, una vez calmados ambos Miwa volvió a hablarle al pequeño

-Tasuku-chibi ¿hay alguna otra referencia que nos puedas dar aparte de las noches de pasión de tus padres?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-¿ha? ¿Qué son noches de pasión tío Miwa?- pregunto inocente Tasuku a lo cual Miwa recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Misaki

-no le metas al niño cosas que no debe de saber aun- le dijo molesta con un ligero sonrojo también, Miwa sonrió nervioso mientras se disculpaba y luego volvían su mirada al pequeño quien se lo pensó por unos momentos

-pues… mamá ocupa a los Gold Paladin junto a los Royal Paladin, su avatar es Blaster Blade-sama, papá es más variado, ocupa tanto Kagero como Narukami, aunque usa mas a Kagero junto a su avatar Dragonic Overlord-sama- decía mientras hacía memoria, ambos se miraron mutuamente y luego al pequeño que estaba entre ellos

-¿y tú que clan ocupas Tasuku-kun?- preguntó amable Aichi logrando la rápida atención del más chico que con una sonrisa le respondió

-yo uso una combinación de ambos clanes Royal Paladin y Kagero, hay una rama alterna de guerreros, caballeros y dragones que nació de ambos clanes, ese clan es el que yo ocupo- sonrió radiante igual que hace Aichi, este sonrió con dulzura mientras lo veía y no pudo evitar el acariciar sus cabellos con dulzura maternal

-ya veo, me alegro mucho Tasuku-kun- le dijo, esta escena que parecía realmente de madre e hijo no paso desapercibida por nadie y menos por Kai quien por unos momentos un raro sentimiento de celos lo invadió y también deseó ser parte de aquella escena

-si lo que dices es cierto ¿Cómo haremos para que vuelva a donde pertenece?- preguntó por fin Kai quien ya se había mantenido callado, Tasuku miro a su "padre" y suspiro algo decaído

*_bueno, al final sabía que no podría convencer tan fácilmente a mi padre de serlo… aunque parece que mamá ya me cree*_ pensó algo decaído, miro de nuevo a ambos padres suyos y se acordó de alguien mas

-mam… digo… Aichi…sama?... ha… ¿la… la señorita Kourin aquí es poseedora de psyqualia?- preguntó Tasuku, Aichi le miro extraño y luego negó

-no hay necesidad de ser tan formal Tasuku-kun, pero… Kourin-san no tiene psyqualia… solo Takuto-kun ¿Por qué?- preguntó interesado mientras notaba la ligera sorpresa en el rostro del contrario

-¿el tío Takuto aun está bien?- pregunto con algo de emoción reflejado en su voz, Aichi le miro extraño junto al resto pero Tasuku rápidamente cambió el rumbo de la conversación

-lo que pasa es que si él puede ayudarme, tal vez y en Cray, con ayuda del clan Oracle Think Tank puedan contactar con mis padres y así ver cómo podría volver a casa- dijo tranquilo mientras se levantaba y les explicaba todo a ambos padres señalados

-entiendo, pero será mañana, ya es muy tarde- dijo Aichi mientras miraba por fuera de la tienda donde ya la oscuridad de la noche se imponía, Tasuku bajo un poco la cabeza y suspiro triste

-Tasuku-kun ¿Dónde pasaras la noche si vienes de otra dimensión?- preguntó Aichi preocupado por aquel punto importante, Tasuku también no lo había pensado y eso se demostró en las mismas expresiones que había hecho Aichi, sin lugar a dudas no podían negar que el hijo era de Aichi, se parecían demasiado, aunque tuviera el carácter de Kai

-puedes pasar la noche conmigo, vivo solo así que no habrá que dar explicaciones a nadie- soltó Kai llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Tasuku lo miro con asombro y una chispa de alegría mientras los demás lo miraban extrañado

-oye… ¿estás seguro Kai? Creí que tú eras el único que no creía en esto- soltó Miwa mientras le llamaba, mas la fría mirada de Kai lo hizo callar decentemente, Miwa miro la imagen de cómo Tasuku y Kai se sostenían la mirada con fuerza aunque Tasuku mostrara una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa llena de triunfo, sin lugar a dudas Miwa llevaba suficiente tiempo al lado de Kai como para reconocer esos mini gestos que su amigo hacía

-¿estarás bien con esto Kai-kun?- preguntó Aichi temiendo por que ambos terminaran peleándose, en especial porque Tasuku era pequeño y aunque sabía que Kai no le haría daño, estaba preocupado porque algo malo les llegara a pasar a ambos

-descuida Aichi, Kai tiene todo bajo control- le tranquilizo Miwa, Aichi lo miro y luego sonrió tranquilo

-está bien, confiaré en eso- dijo, y así, todos salieron a sus respectivas casas, ahora Kai tendría tiempo suficiente para saber si ese niño que se auto proclamaba como su hijo realmente lo era o solo era un niño perdido y con sus recuerdos muy borrosos y bizarros

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, me han aconsejado que lo ponga pues hay cosa de nada de estos fics, así que, ¡aquí esta mi aporte a la comunidad yaoista! n.n

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	2. Mi verdad es

**titulo del cap:**

Mi Verdad es...

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

No tarde tanto como creía, en fin, ya esta el nuevo cap!

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Me deje caer en la cama mas en cuanto recordé el lugar en el que estaba me senté rápidamente acomodándome decentemente, mi papá me miro algo molesto y yo solo le soporte la mirada un poco para luego girar hacia otra parte que no fueran sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda... y mi mente divagó por unos momentos a la duda que aun hoy en día me preguntaba, cómo había sido que yo tuviera ojos rojos cuando ninguno de mis padres tienen ojos rojos...

-¿tienes hambre?- escuche su pregunta mientras caminaba hacia otra habitación, al verlo yo asentí algo emocionado, ya llevaba yo algo de rato con hambre pero no quería hacerlo enfadar más de lo que ya estaba, así que me había contenido de decir algo, mi padre solo asiente y se va a la que supongo seria su cocina, espero unos minutos para poder moverme y entonces me levanto para observar el departamento de mi padre

-valla, comparado con nuestra casa esto realmente es pequeño- susurro mientras recorrió la habitación con cuidado de no tocar nada, mis padres me educaron que mientras que estuviera en un casa ajena debía de mantenerme tranquilo y no moverme de donde me dejaron hasta que se me dijera lo contrario pues podía molestar a la gente... el problema era que sabía que estaba con mi padre y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el...

-ya esta lista la cena Tasuku- escuche la voz de mi padre, gire a verlo y asentí, sin tardare fui a sentar y me quede viendo el plato, di gracias por la comida y comencé a comer... con algo de desagrado me di cuenta que la comida de mi padre sabia igual que siempre pero había ese "algo" faltante, esa pizca de cariño que siempre le daba y que ahora se mostraba ausente... si, esto sin duda es el pasado... aquí mis padres no me conocen, yo no existo y por lo tanto… el no me quiere...

*_estaño a mis padres_* pensé con amargura pues ahora era una comida para alguien que él no conocía... mire el plato con tristeza y continúe comiendo mientras pensaba que deseaba volver al lado de mi verdadero padre y probar su comida cálida y llena de verdadero cariño...

-¿por qué pones esa cara? ¿la cómoda no esta buena?- escuche de nuevo su voz mientras notaba por fin que el también estaba sentado frente a mi

-ha... no, esta bueno, es solo que... ... ... estoy algo cansado por la batalla y aparecer aquí... esto fue demasiado rápido... eso es todo- dije bajando a cabeza para ver a mi plato, el se quedo callado y continuamos cenando en silencio mientras yo recreaba en mi cabeza aquellos momentos en los que cenábamos los 3 juntos hablando de lo que hacíamos durante el día y contando cosas divertidas haciendo amena la comida, incluso a veces venía la tía Emi o el tío Miwa y una vez al mes íbamos a la casa de alguien a cenar todo juntos para hablar de lo que hacíamos durante todo el tiempo fuera… si, aquello era bueno

Por lo regular y mayormente era papá quien siempre cocinaba pues en secreto y a veces a modo de burla solía decir que mamá no sabía cocinar, y aunque no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad ambos terminaban cocinando juntos y siempre divertidos mientras se decían palabras de amor, de un tiempo para acá yo también había comenzado a ayudar más en la cocina y gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre yo también podía cocinar, eso era bueno, me gustaba pasar todo ese tiempo con mis padres, eran tiempos que sin lugar a dudas atesoraba con cariño...

-gracias por la comida - dije decaído terminando por fin de comer, me levante y fui a la cocina a lavar mis utensilios pero mi padre me los quitó de las manos, lo vi sin comprender y el señalo su habitación

-ve a dormir, necesitas descansar- nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos y yo asentí mientras iba a su habitación, mas me detuve de inmediato

-¿dónde voy a dormir yo?- pregunte mientras volteaba a verlo, de nuevo una pequeña lucha de miradas se hizo presente y luego desvío la vista en dirección a la cocina

-solo tengo una cama, así que dormiremos juntos, duerme pegado a la pared, yo iré más tarde- asentí a su orden mientras iba todavía más desanimado a donde me dijeron... sin lugar a dudas mi madre me hubiera tratado diferente si hubiera ido con ella... pero no tenía forma de ir hacia donde estaba ella... no sabía donde vivía y no quería preocupar a mi padre...

*_aunque él no es mi padre... aun...*_ deduje mientras me acomodaba en la cama viendo al techo, el sueño comenzó a ganarme y comencé a cerrar los ojos, realmente me se tía cansado

*_pero lo sigue siendo... es mi... papá..._ * dije cayendo por fin en el sueño

Una vez que termine de lavar los trastes me dirigí a mi habitación, supuse que ese niño aun seguiría despierto y lo más seguro, jugando, pero me lleve una ligera sorpresa cuando realmente lo vi dormido, suspire un tanto cansado, luego de separarnos de Aichi, Tasuku se había mantenido callado, no niego que era alguien obediente a las órdenes que se le daba, pero el camino a casa había sido demasiado callado hasta para alguien como el que en cuanto vi se mostraba animado y ligeramente parlante como Aichi...

Las cosas se pusieron aun más tensas cuando llegamos a casa, si bien lo deje por unos momentos solo, en cuanto le dije que era hora de cenar aquella mirada llena de ilusión volvió a su rostro, eso me relajo un poco, mas cuando probó la comida aquel brillo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una triste mirada

Se mantuvo callado mientras su mente vacilaba en quien sabe qué, pero sus ojos eran igual de expresivos que los de Aichi, a leguas se le veía que pensaba en su pasado, pues de cuando en cuando sonreía sin darse cuenta o luego reía suavemente tratando de no ser notado... aun así, cuando acabo se le veía igual de deprimido

Sin tiempo que perder se levanto y dirigió a lavar los trastes, eso me pareció bien, pero aquella mirada triste era algo que no soportaba ver en él, así que lo mande a dormir ocupando su misma excusa, en cuanto me preguntó por donde dormiría mi mente pensó en darle el futon que tenia extra para cuando Miwa venía a dormir, pero mi boca actuó más rápido que mi cabeza y ya le había dicho que se durmiera en mi cama alegando que solo tenía eso

Una hora más tarde entre a la habitación viendo como el pequeño estaba ya profundamente dormido, por mero instinto retire un mechón de su rostro y Tasuku tomo mi mano poniéndola en su mejilla, esto me asombro un poco, supuse que me estaba tomando el pelo y que realmente estaba despierto, pero rápidamente note que no era ese el caso

-te quiero papá- dijo entre sueños mientras una pequeña y diminuta lágrima caía por su mejilla hacia si tabique y se perdía en la almohada, limpie el rastro de lo que quedó y él se removió un poco más para finalmente regresar a su posición original...

Tal vez debería de averiguar si Aichi habla entre sueños o tratar de saber si yo lo hago pues aquello me pareció extraño, una vez olvidado aquello me recosté yo también en la cama y casi por instinto aquel niño se ha cerco a mi abrazándome un poco, por unos momentos tuve las claras intenciones de apartarlo de mi con fuerza pero al ver aquel rostro tranquilo no pude hacer nada más que suspirar y acostarme de lado mientras yo también lo abrazaba de forma algo protectora

-¡Gao-kun corre!- gritó un joven de cabellos azules claros como el cielo mientras volteaba a sus espaldas nervioso notando como a aquel que le llamaba ya estaba siendo tragado por una extraña bruma negra que casi lo desaparece de su propia visión, sin embargo, aquel joven de cabellos azules no era alguien que se dejaba derrotar así como así, razón por la cual en cuanto notó al otro chico de cabellos negros y boina roja siendo tragado corrió en su dirección y logró tomar su mano jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo sacarlo de aquella extraña bruma que otro poco y lo desaparecía para siempre de su vida

-T-Tasuku…- susurró apenas y consciente aquel joven de cabellos negros que respondía por Gao y que ahora se encontraba siendo cargado por un hombro y brazo por el otro, ambos, igual de lastimados y cansado, pero aun peleando por seguir adelante, tratando de ver al frente y no perder el poco conocimiento que aun mantenía en ese momento

-¿estás bien Gao-kun?- preguntó Tasuku mientras lo jalaba con más insistencia tratando de correr con tanta velocidad pudiera adquirir puesto que era consciente de que aquella bruma tan aterradora no solo tenía consciencia propia, sino que también los perseguía por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender y de la cual no estaba muy seguro si quería llegar a comprender

-s…si…- respondió apenas y con esfuerzo, en cuanto Tasuku noto aquello se alivio bastante y continuó con su camino deseando poder correr con el otro en brazos o en la espalda, pero estaba en igualdad de condiciones y sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría el peso del de cabellos negros aunque se sobre esforzara en intentarlo… giro entonces su mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con aquella bruma que, él había creído ciegamente que ya había dejado atrás… más grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquella bruma les estaba pisando los talones literalmente…

-¡Ataca Blaster Blade!- escuchó un grito que conocía a la perfección, al ver hacia atrás no pudo ver al frente a la persona que lo había salvado, solo logró ver un ataque de luz colindar contra aquella bruma cegándolo por unos momentos debido a la estridente luz que impacto todo el lugar

Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos logrando acostumbrarlos a la ahora nueva luz que tenía, se encontró en los brazos de su madre quien le llamaba con insistencia y preocupación por su nombre, pero que mostró alivio al ver que comenzaba a reaccionar

-G-Gao… kun…- susurró con trabajo, su madre sonrió enternecido mientras lo sentaba con cuidado y le daba un suave beso en la frente como acostumbraba hacer desde siempre

-está a salvo con tu padre- le dijo mientras señalaba a unos pasos de distancia a su padre con su amigo en brazos ahora inconsciente, su padre al verlo sonrió para su hijo y luego se levanto con el chico en brazos acercándose a su madre y a el mismo

-tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes o esa cosa volverá de nuevo- habló su padre mientras su madre asentía cargando a Tasuku con cuidado entre sus brazos puesto que sabía bien que el ya no podría sostenerse en pie, por lo menos en un buen rato, aunque todos los presentes sabían que no era el momento para descansar tomando en cuenta que aquella bruma negra lo envolvía todo y desaparecía todo en las tinieblas

-¿A dónde iremos?- escuchó la pregunta de su madre ligeramente preocupada pero aun con ese tono serio que denotaba que no se iba a rendir, sintió de nuevo deseos de cerrar sus ojos, estaba más que agotado con todas las batallas que había tenido, mas el sentir el incesante movimiento de su cuerpo le hizo volver momentáneamente en si para darse cuenta que su madre y padre estaban corriendo con ellos aun en brazos junto con Gao

-primero tenemos que ponerlos a salvo, luego veremos cómo detener a esa cosa- habló de nuevo su padre mientras los guiaba a todos por varias calles y callejuelas entrando por fin a lo que alguna vez debió de ser una fábrica de imprenta ahora destruida y arruinada por aquella cosa monstruosa

Ambos padres entraron a diversas habitaciones y dejaron a los más chicos ocultos en una pequeña oficina mientras ellos mismo salían de nuevo hacia el exterior para corroborar que todo estuviera seguro y que no volvieran a salir con otro ataque sorpresa como el que habían experimentado Tasuku y Gao hace cosa de nada…

Estando unos minutos en aquel lugar en silencio, pareció que Gao comenzó a despertar pues sus movimientos suaves y lentos eran cada vez más notorios, esto alivió a Tasuku mientras el también trataba como podía de ponerse de nuevo en pie al tiempo que escuchaba a lo lejos las pisadas de sus padres junto a murmullos de una conversación que no comprendía del todo, pero, por el tono de su padre, posiblemente no fuera nada bueno

-Tasuku… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gao mientras se sentaba por fin aun tomándose la cabeza con dolor, notando un ligero hilo de sangre mesclado con lodo y suciedad de la calle, Tasuku quien por fin se había logrado poner en pie camino hasta su amigo y se sentó a su lado suspirando tranquilo

-si, por suerte, fue un milagro que mis padres lograran llegar y nos salvaran antes de ser tragados por esa cosa- dijo aliviado mientras se recargaba en su amigo en señal de que se despreocupara, así como hacía de cuando en cuando con el… hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos jóvenes se trataban de recuperar… hasta que escucharon un ataque estridente a lo lejos, esto los alarmó bastante al grado de que Tasuku se levantara de su lugar casi en un brinco mientras daba algunos pasos en la dirección de la única puerta que los separaba con el resto de la fabrica y donde hace unos minutos sus padres habían desaparecido para plantar guardia…

Escucharon varias explosiones mas junto a gritos de sus padres y de monstruosidades que brotaban de la misma bruma negra… aun así, pese a que todo lo que se escuchaba era desesperación, así, de primeras a segundas los gritos fueron callados por un terrible silencio sepulcral que por unos momentos calmó los nervios de ambos jóvenes pero casi al minuto los hizo sentir unos nervios tan pesados que era difícil el poder soportarlos en verdad…

De nuevo, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar era tan pesado… lleno de ese mal presentimiento y sensación de muerte que acompaña a la destrucción de todo cuando aun no comienza… por primera vez Tasuku deseo escuchar los terribles gritos que sonaban desde hace mucho y no escuchar ese silencio que era insoportable y delirante… aquel terrible silencio se prolongó por varios minutos siendo sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el miedo lo único que se escuchase por todo el lugar… al menos hasta que escucharon con alivio los presurosos pasos de alguien hacia ellos, pero… por desgracia…

La puerta que los mantenía ocultos fue abierta de golpe, era el padre de Tasuku quien llegaba y se le veía más herido que cuando partió fuera; una gran mancha de sangre en uno de sus costados ensuciaba su camisa blanca rasgada y sucia, la herida estaba en su costado izquierdo mientras era presionada la zona por su mano derecha, su padre miro a ambos niños jadeante por la posible batalla que recién tuviera, mirando a ambos les dio una señal con la cara y habló mientras les daba la espalda

-andando, tenemos que irnos de aquí- soltó frío mientras hacía ligeras y casi imperceptibles muecas de dolor tratando de no asustar mas a los niños, sin embargo aquello había asustado demasiado a Tasuku

-¿qué va a pasar con mamá? ¿d-donde esta?- preguntó asustado de no ver a su madre a su lado, mas el mayor de todos solo camino alejándose de los otros que de inmediato le siguieron el paso tan rápido como sus adoloridos cuerpos se lo permitían

Al no ver respuesta de ninguna de sus preguntas anteriores y luego de algunos minutos en aquel silencio tan aterrador, Tasuku volvió con sus preguntas de antes, solo que esta vez su padre le respondió con la misma orden de marcharse rápido del lugar, mas rápido, más frío, más molesto… mas dolido… eso… no podía significar nada bueno… y temió que si preguntaba la razón, la respuesta que recibiera fuera una que no pudiera soportar…

Sin más deseos de hablar, siguieron al único adulto por varios lugares más, ahora los 3 iban a un paso lo mas presuroso que podían tomando en cuenta que todos estaban lastimados por las batallas que habían librado alrededor de lo que ahora serían 3 días sin descanso con sus respectivas noches… esta sería por fin la tercera noche y aun estaban agotados, no podían detenerse a descansar pues aquella bruma actuaba cada vez más rápido, cada vez tragándolo todo a una gran velocidad que incrementaba constantemente

Ahora la ciudad estaba actualmente destruida al 90%; lo que sería poco más de la mitad de la ciudad estaba ahora invadida por aquella bruma negra y eran pocos los que aun seguían de pie, los únicos que para esas alturas podían seguir en pie eran los peleadores que aun quedaban dispersos por todo el lugar, por aquella ciudad en penumbras, peleando todo el mundo por detener aquella bruma y salvar al mundo o sino… por su propia supervivencia…

-¿A dónde vamos papá?- preguntó Tasuku luego de un rato ya sintiendo de nuevo que no podría mas, sin embargo su padre no respondía del todo, solo seguía su camino como si no importara lo demás… ya llevaban unas cuantas horas caminando, la herida de su padre demostraba que la sangre no se detenía pues la mancha era ahora más grande, su padre jadeaba mas y se veía que le costaba respirar, mas eso no le impedía el seguir adelante cuidando de los otros 2 que ahora eran su responsabilidad…

-aguanten, ya casi llegamos- dijo su padre después de mucho tiempo, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y asintieron a las palabras del adulto mientras iban cada uno a su lado checando de cuando en cuando como se ponía cada vez mas pálido, Tasuku temía que su padre se fuera a desmayar, aunque sabía bien que su padre era alguien difícil "por no decir casi imposible" de vencer, aun tenía miedo de que en algún momento callera inconsciente o peor aun… muerto

-es aquí- soltó por fin su padre mientras los 3 entraban a un museo ahora en ruinas y que aun no era tragado por la oscuridad, entraron todos mientras asustados por la noche se acercaban al adulto y lo seguían de cercas para no perderse en ese pequeño mundo de tinieblas, siguieron caminando por varios pasillos hasta que dieron de algún modo con el sótano de aquel lugar, una vez bajando las ultimas escaleras el padre de Tasuku movió un gran mueble con ayuda de los otros descubriendo una puerta mas, al pasar por aquella puerta escucharon un grito desgarrador de lo que debieron de ser miles de voces diferentes

Su padre giro la mirada y empujando a ambos jóvenes logró ser él quien recibiera todo el ataque de aquella bruma, siendo estampado contra un muro, Tasuku gritó su nombre con miedo mientras de nuevo tanto Gao como el iban de nuevo hacia aquella bruma y mostraban sus decks al tiempo que estos se iluminaban alejando un poco a la oscuridad, de inmediato corrieron hacia el padre de Tasuku quien aún seguía en el suelo

-¡Papá! ¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto con algo de miedo Tasuku, mas solo vio como su padre le sonreía tranquilamente a modo de calmarlo, al girar hacia atrás de nuevo aquella bruma esta vez fue su padre quien mostrando su deck logró dispersar aquella bruma, Tasuku se permitió suspirar tranquilo mas sin embargo al girar sus miradas no encontraron a Gao

-¿Gao-kun? Gao-kun… ¡Gao-kun!- grito por fin desesperado Tasuku al darse cuenta que aquella bruma se había llevado a su amigo, de nuevo camino por toda la habitación pero no lo pudo encontrar, Tasuku en un arranque iba a salir de nuevo en busca de su amigo, pero fue su padre quien lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro

-por ahora no puedes hacer nada por ellos Tasuku, tienes que calmarte- le dijo serio, mas el por fin se soltó de su agarre de un modo brusco

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando mi amigo desapareció?! ¡me necesita!- grito nervioso, mas su padre solo lo abrazo para calmarlo, Tasuku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, duraron así varios minutos y cuando su padre creyó que ya se había contralo lo soltó de su agarre con suavidad, acarició su cabeza y beso del mismo modo su frente

-yo también estoy preocupado por tu madre y por tu amigo, pero ahora tu eres el único que puede detener esto Tasuku- le dijo tan serio mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que su padre poseía, Tasuku se le quedo viendo extrañado, tenía muchas dudas, desde que aquella bruma había aparecido cuando toda su escuela estaba a mitad de carretera hacia un campamento que apenas iba a comenzar… desde ahí hasta que consiguió volver junto a su amigo Gao, sin saber que era aquello que los atacaba y como era que sus padre lo conocían, pero aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¿a qué te refieres padre? ¿Qué es lo que nos está atacando? ¿Qué es lo que se llevó a Gao y a mi madre?- pregunto aunque no sabía realmente si quería escuchar las respuestas, su padre lo volvió a tomar por sus mejillas manchando una de estas con su propia sangre, aun así, obligando a los ojos carmesí a colindar con los esmeralda

-lo que nos está atacando ahora es algo que tu madre y yo ya habíamos derrotado hace mucho tiempo atrás, a como estamos ahora no podemos hacer nada, ahora tu eres nuestra única esperanza Tasuku- le dijo su padre, esta vez Tasuku se quedo quieto escuchando la palabra de su padre, asintiendo aun sin comprender del todo sus palabras y creando más dudas en su cabeza

- al lugar donde iras es al pasado, tendrás que detenerlo, descuida, a donde iras esto aun no tiene este poder, con tu nivel y habilidad podrás derrotarlo sin tantos problemas… ve al pasado y detén este poder llamado Void...- le dijo mientras le entregaba una carta en sus manos junto a 2 cartas de Vanguard, una de ellas era Dragonic Overlord the end y la otra era el Blaster Blade de su madre, Tasuku observo aquello con asombro y su padre a sintió

-ellos te ayudaran en tu misión, cuando cruces el portal perderás parte de la memoria, en la carta yace tu misión y una breve explicación de lo que es esta cosa, debes irte ahora que aun puedes Tasuku- le dijo su padre mientras hacia nuecas de dolor y se sujetaba con más fuerza su costado herido

-¿no vendrás conmigo padre?- pregunto con un ligero resquicio de temor en su voz pues no era nada tonto, Tasuku sabía bien que las heridas de su padre no eran simples rasguños y que debían de atenderse de inmediato, sin embargo su padre negó con tranquilidad

-tengo que ir a buscar a tu madre y a tu amigo, además, debo mantener el portal abierto, por ahora tu eres nuestra única esperanza de evitar que esto pase Tasuku- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su nivel y luego pesar su frente con cariño, Tasuku no pudo más y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas perdiéndose algunas en su cuello y otras calle do al suelo

-no llores mi pequeño, tu madre y yo te amamos, no iras solo, mientras tengas a nuestros avatares no iras solo- le dijo tranquilo mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano donde Tasuku tenía ambas cartas, el más chico asintió y sonrió suave y débilmente, se miraron por unos momentos y en el preciso momento en que su padre se levantaba la bruma volvió mientras los gritos de agonía y dolor se escuchaban mas fuertes taladrando la cabeza de quien los escuchara por mucho tiempo

Sin tiempo que perder su padre se levantó por completo y sin tardar se puso frente a su hijo, no les dio tiempo a nada, su padre empujo a Tasuku dentro del portal mientras este gritaba

-¡Papa!- grito mientras caía por fin dentro de aquel portal y con terror observaba como aquella bruma negra se lo tragaba aunque este le regalara una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo...

Su padre solo pudo verlo por arriba del hombro mientras inútilmente ponía sus brazos frente suyo como un escudo y con alivio notaba como su hijo desaparecía de su vista quedando a salvo

*_ahora todo depende de ti Tasuku... contamos contigo hijo mío_* pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos al tiempo que era absorbido por aquel poder que él conocía bien como Link Joker

-por fin... esta es mi venganza...- logro escuchar a lo lejos aquella voz que reconocía a la perfección, sonrió superior pese a estar ya en las entrañas de aquel poder y hablo con tono prepotente pero seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía

-te equívocas Void, nosotros te volveremos a derrotar...- fue lo último que pudo decir a antes de escuchar un potente rígido sumado a gritos de dolor y finalmente perder el conocimiento dentro de aquello rogando por que su hijo estuviese bien...

-¡waa!- grito suavemente Tasuku mientras se sentaba en la cama que compartía con su padre Kai, miro a todas partes notando donde estaba, suspiro tratando de calmarse y secar en sudor que tenía en la frente mientras asustado se decía que aquello había sido una pesadilla... y para su desgracia los recuerdos que había perdido al momento de caer por aquel portal

-¿qué sucede, te encuentras bien Tasuku?- escuchó a su costado una voz, al girar se encontró de nuevo con su padre sólo que más joven y sin saber que era realmente su padre, lo miro por unos segundos y lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos carmesí, aquello extraño a Kai haciendo que se sentara en la cama y prendiera la luz de la lámpara del buró

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras instintivamente apegaba a Tasuku a su pecho y este se afianzaba con fuerza tratando de no llorar

-una pesadilla terrible... solo una pesadilla... ¿puedo dormir abrazado a ti papá?- pregunto suave y con miedo, Kai se hubiese negado pero el verle temblar de ese modo no le dejo de otra, se acostaron esta vez abrazados, Kai tuvo que esperar hasta que Tasuku se calmara y volviera a dormir para el también volver a dormir mientras se preguntaba que habría sido lo que asustara tanto a alguien como el... bueno, sería algo que le preguntaría mañana por la mañana...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**notas finales:**

Por fin puedo poner la siguiente parte, ya estoy en proceso de la que le sigue, es solo cuestión de tiempo, voy algo lenta pero trato de ser constante n.n

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	3. Padre e Hijo

**titulo del cap:**

Padre e Hijo

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Lamento las demoras, pero por fin público, ahora, con respecto a "El Beso del Dragón" estoy en proceso, no tardaré mucho en publicar…

Nueva advertencia es que como estoy escribiendo en el celular hay probabilidad de que este mal escrito algunas palabras, por favor, si ven eso díganme y yo lo corrijo en cuanto pueda, de ser posible muéstrenme el párrafo para encontrarlo más rápido… fuera de eso

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Sonó la pequeña alarma que denotaba que ya era hora de levantarse, en la cama sonaron ambos gruñidos de fastidio por levantarse temprano, mas con tapujos se levantaron, con una sincronización perfecta ambos "Kai y Tasuku" tallaron con la palma de su mano su ojo izquierdo al tiempo que se estiraban y luego rascaban su cabeza, Kai giro para levantarse mientras que Tasuku a su vez solo se dejaba volver a caer en la cama mientras se volvía a acomodar...

Kai giro rápidamente su mirada en cuanto sintió aquel movimiento ajeno de su rutina y fue que con asombro corroboró que la locura de ayer no había sido solo una pesadilla, sino que había sido verdad... para su desgracia

Trató de respirar y centrarse para no crear una locura, finalmente se marchó al baño a cambiarse y prepararse al tiempo que pensaba que podía hacer... no podía dejar a un niño sólo en su casa y menos si el niño no sabía siquiera donde estaba... así que muy a su pesar tuvo que optar por no ir ese día a clases y quedarse con el

-el baño está listo, ya puedes entrar- dijo en cuanto entraba a la habitación viendo como el pequeño aun adormilado estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama tallándose un ojo con su puño de un modo adorable y asentía sin prestar atención por completo creando una imagen de cierto modo adorable a vista de Kai quien molesto no quería haceptarlo

Una vez que su padre se marchara Tasuku se cercioró de que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos, entro al baño y cerro con cuidado de que el otro no sospechara, de su bolsillo saco la carta escrita y tras esta, las cartas de Vanguard que su padre le había dado, tuvo deseos de llorar luego de que sus recuerdos regresaran pero tenía que ser fuerte, sin tardar abrió la carta y comenzó a leer el contenido de esta

_** Discúlpanos por no haberles dicho a nadie que era esto que se mostraba, Tasuku cariño, si lees esta carta es que a tu padre y a mí nos ha ocurrido algo y no podemos protegerte mas; aquel poder que responde al nombre de Void es algo que hace muchos años atrás tu padre y yo logramos derrotar con trabajo junto a tus tíos y tías, no esperábamos que aquello volviera y menos con aquella fuerza, pero para nuestra desgracia nos ha tomado con la guardia baja_

_Lo más probable es que, para cuando leas esto ambos hayamos sido derrotado por Void, así que, entre tu padre y yo ocupamos todo nuestro poder para crear una puerta especial, una que te llevará por el tiempo y el espacio a lo que es el pasado, ahí, muy probablemente te encuentres con nosotros de jóvenes, no digas nada de ser nuestro hijo o pariente ya que podrías alterar el flujo del tiempo, ve, y detén a Void antes de que obtenga mas poder_

_Al momento en que nace Void en el corazón de alguien más, nosotros no conocemos al portador de Void, pero sabemos bien que es alguien que debe de tener mucha oscuridad y sed por poder en su corazón, sentimos mucho dejarte esto a ti pero nosotros no podemos ir ya que nos encontraríamos con nosotros mismos y eso está prohibido..._

_Los oráculos de Cray han hablado, solo tú puedes atravesar el portal y salvar el tiempo y las dimensiones, tu tarea no es fácil a comparación de aquellas que has hecho, pero creemos que tu podrás conseguirlo hijo mío... ignoro si hay algún modo de detener esto de otra forma diferente a esta que te encomendamos pero tanto tu padre como yo acordamos que si algo le llegase a pasar primero a uno, el otro te daría ambos avatares para que te protegieran y guiaran en este arduo camino posiblemente sembrado de espinas, así que por favor... no olvides que te amamos y no importa que tan lejos estemos, siempre estaremos contigo mi amor... _

_Te quieren... tus padres_**

Volvió a hacer todo un esfuerzo para no llorar, ahora más que nunca sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, así que, sin tiempo que perder se dio un baño y volvió a poner su ropa mientras que salía lo más decente que podía tratando de no generar sospechas a su padre Kai quien sabía a la perfección era muy listo, ya en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de descubrir en el pasado lo que realmente era… que el también era un guardián… al llegar a la cocina se encontró con el desayuno ya preparado, lo miro con algo de tristeza y se sentó callado a desayunar con la mente hecha una maraña de ideas, recuerdos del pasado y de su verdadera naturaleza que ni siquiera sus verdaderos padres de su presente sabían de él, pero que, sospechaba que ellos ya supieran o de mínimo sospecharan por igual… después de todo era algo muy obvio que sus padres lo conocieran como la palma de su mano…

-hoy estas muy callado en comparación de ayer - dijo Kai mientras lo observaba, Tasuku levanto la mirada para colindara con el mayor y negó tranquilo mientras trataba de no romper a llorar de nuevo y centrarse en lo que vivía justo ahora, pero de igual manera era igual de difícil conociendo su situación actual, no solo la suya propia… lejos de casa y sus verdaderos padres, en un lugar donde es un completo desconocido para los mismos y donde debe de pasar de incognito… sino también por el conocimiento hasta cierto punto incierto de sus propios padres, su amigo y el resto de los de su presente…

-no es nada de importancia... solo que... esperaba que esto fuera un vil sueño y no la realidad... eso es todo- soltó con amargura pues en su voz se denotaba la tristeza, Kai cerró los ojos unos momentos pensando lo mismo, "ojala aquello fuera un mal sueño que acabara de inmediato", pero sabía que no podía ser así...

-por cierto... perdone mi pregunta pero... hamm... no...¿no iras a la escuela?- preguntó mientras internamente luchaba por idear algún modo de dirigirse a su padre sin llamarle por papá pero no ser tan igualado y sin tratarlo como a un desconocido, aunque supiera que en estos momentos eso fueran ambos...

-no puedo ir a la escuela si hay un niño de 12 años que no sabe como volver a su propia casa por si solo- dijo tranquilo, Tasuku por unos momentos estuvo tentado de decirle algo pero en cuanto miraba aquellos ojos esmeralda ahora fríos y algo secos pensaba que lo mejor era no decir nada mas, con algo de molestia volvió su mirada al plato y continuó desayunando

-desayuna bien pues iremos a ver a Takuto y el trayecto es largo- soltó Kai sin ver al más chico, Tasuku solo asintió a sus palabras mientras pensaba que era lo que podía hacer al respecto y como proceder de ahora en adelante en su misión… después de todo ya no podía seguir de un modo imprudente en aquel lugar y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra antes de que algo mas llegase a suceder

-buenos días Kai-kun, Tasuku-kun- apareció mi madre en la estación de trenes mientras nos saludaba, no pude evitar el correr hacia él mientras lo veía, era la persona a la que mas necesitaba ver, sin perder tiempo salte a sus brazos enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía sus cálidos brazos rodearme con cariño

-¿estás bien Tasuku-kun?- preguntó mi madre mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

-lo siento... es solo que tuve una pesadilla- le dije mientras lo abrazado con más fuerza oliendo su aroma ligeramente diferente, esta vez era sólo el suyo, no olía a mi padre tampoco... esto me deprimió un tanto mas pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que ambos padres míos aun estaban a salvo en aquella epoca

-Aichi- escuche la voz de mi padre, me di la vuelta pero sin soltar a mi madre y ver como mi padre nos miraba de forma seria, desvíe mi vista y me abracé más a mi madre, pero luego recordé lo que tenía que hacer así que me aleje de mi madre y le sonreí

-lo siento, ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a Takuto-sama para acabar cuanto antes ¿vale?- le dije sonriendo tratando de parecer natural, mi madre me vio con algo de preocupación para luego darme un beso suave en la frente, lo vi con algo de asombro y sonreí tranquilo, era justo lo que necesitaba para poder calmarme

-¿quieres que te acompañe Tasuku-kun?- me pregunto amable mientras acariciaba mi frente y recogía amablemente mi flequillo, no pude evitar el sonreír mientras lo miraba, por este tipo de momento realmente deseaba que fuera mi madre y poder abrazarla

-¿no habría problema?- le pregunte con cariño y emoción mientras él me sonreía y negaba suavemente

-no es buena idea Aichi, aun tienes que resolver los últimos problemas con Ren y León- dijo mi padre acabando con el momento que se había formado entre ambos, gire mi mirada hacia mi padre mirándolo con duda pero mi madre asintió a sus palabras con tristeza y suspirando con cansancio

-¿pero que pasara con la visita de Tasuku-kun para con Takuto-kun?- contesto mi madre preocupado, al verlo me puse de puntillas y le di un suave beso en la mejilla como siempre hacia

-está bien mamá... papá me llevara y podremos resolver esto antes de lo que te imaginas- le sonreí para que no se preocupara, mi madre me miro y sonrió al tiempo que asentía y me daba de nuevo un beso en la frente

-está bien, vallan con cuidado los 2- pidió mi madre, asentí y fui directo con mi padre para ponerme a su lado; una vez que nos separamos de mamá despidiéndonos desde lo lejos escuche la voz de mi padre hablarme serio

-¿por que querías tanto que fuera Aichi también?- me pregunto con voz seria, yo solo suspire cansado y lo mire en cuanto perdimos de vista a mi madre

-a veces necesito recordar que mis padres me quieren...- susurré mas para mí que para él, mas abrí mis ojos y recordé que ciertamente no estaba en mi casa ni ellos eran mis padres, así que volviendo a ver a mi padre me incline un poco

-lo siento, ahora que lo pienso no he sabido cómo tratar con trigo, digo, con usted, lamento mucho los inconvenientes Kai-san- dije sabiendo que con eso lograría alejarme un tanto de él, percibí movimiento de su parte y solo me mantuve en mi reverencia hasta que sentí como acariciaba mis cabellos sin verdadero sentimiento

-será mejor que nos apuremos, el camino a casa de Takuto es largo- dijo para comenzar a caminar, yo solo asiento y lo comencé a seguir en silencio mientras luchaba por hacerme a la idea de que este no era mi lugar...

Ahí iba de nuevo, este niño era alguien de corazón frágil igual que Aichi y aun así, a diferencia del otro, no importaba que hiciera no conseguía traer de vuelta aquel brillo que le había visto cuando me llamo papá aquella primera vez que nos vimos; había estado pensando todo este tiempo en aquello y sin lugar a dudas, pese a que sabía que era extraño que un niño de 12 años apareciera de la nada y me llamara papá fuera algo extraño la verdad era que no me incomodaba del todo, solo era extraño para mi...

Más el ver como se abrazaba a Aichi como si fuera un salvavidas me hizo sentir algo... ¿impotente?... era molesto el ver como pareciera que Aichi ya había tomado al pequeño como si de verdad fuera su hijo y yo aun sospechaba que fuera cierto, pero simplemente no creía que este niño haya caído aquí por accidente... si realmente él fuera mi hijo nunca lo hubiese permitido, a no ser que...

*_a_ _no ser que... no lo haya permitido, sino que lo haya llevado para protegerlo*_ abrí mis ojos ante la idea posiblemente descabellada que podría ser cierta, luego de que en la noche se despertara asustado no pude evitar el pensar en la posibilidad de que si algo malo llegase a suceder un día y deba de proteger a mi familia, si no puedo hacerlo lo más seguro es que buscaría un método para que ellos escaparan mientras yo sirvo de carnada... así que no sería tan descabellado, sin embargo Tasuku dijo que cayó aquí cuando tenía una batalla...

_*¿cuál es la verdad que rodea a este niño? _* pensé dudoso mientes lo veía caminar frente a mí con la mirada al frente volteando de cuando en cuando para ver a los lados y ver el mismo brillo de tristeza en su mirar, era molesto y no sabía la razón de ello

No tardamos tanto tiempo en llegar a la casa se Takuto, llamamos por el elevador y fuimos recibidos por él en persona mientras nos saludaba amablemente, en todo aquel tiempo observé los gestos de Tasuku, se mostraba asombrado de ver a Takuto, si mal no me equivoco Tasuku dijo algo sobre Takuto preguntando por su salud, tal vez y en el futuro algo le haga daño o enferme

-¿quién es el Kai?- preguntó mientras me miraba y luego al niño que estaba a un lado de mi y que se inclinaba con respeto

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tasuku... Tasuku... Toshiki... yo... vengo de otra dimensión- dijo con algo de trabajo como si no hubiese pensado en como presentarse... aun así y puede a que Takuto se mostró sorprendido por la noticia se mantuvo tranquilo y sonrió amable

-un placer, yo soy Tatsunagi Takuto- hablo mientras también se inclinaba y Tasuku le sonreía

-lo sé, en mi época eres el tío Takuto- le sonrió, luego de dar algunos pasos al frente se vieron a los ojos en silencio, pude percibir como brotaba la psyqualia de parte de Takuto y creo que también de Tasuku

*_este niño guarda más secretos de los que yo suponía_* me dije a mi mismo con asombro mientras los veía sostenerse la mirada hasta que fue Takuto quien aparto la mirada con una sonrisa

-comprendo, Kai-kun ¿podrías dejarnos hablar a solas unos momentos?- aquella petición me había parecido de lo más raro pero termine por acceder mientras veía cono Takuto se llevaba al otro por las escaleras y se encerraban en otra habitación de la planta alta

-entonces vienes del futuro ¿cierto chico?- me preguntó con una suave sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su sofá y me invitaba a sentarme por igual al frente suyo, yo camine tranquilo y lo vi

-tengo una misión importante que hacer y necesitó saber de qué va todo esto- le explique mientras él me miraba tranquilo asintiendo a mis palabras

-¿que necesitas?- preguntó amable, yo me quede pensante unos momentos y recordé varias cosas...

-necesito alejarme de Kai Toshiki y de Sendou Aichi par hacer mi misión, ellos creen que he caído aquí por accidente, necesito que sigan pensando eso mientras yo hago mi trabajo- le explique ya verdaderamente serio ante la situación

-¿qué clase de trabajo tienes Tasuku?- preguntó a lo que yo negué

-no puedo decirlo, solo hacerlo- le explique creo yo que algo frio en mi forma de responder, el se quedo callado mientras pensaba

-¿ya sabes cómo volver a tu mundo?- otra negatoria de mi parte

-¿podrías ayudarme con eso también?- el asintió de nuevo y se levanto para continuar con la conversación

Estuvieron ahí dentro poco más de una hora sin salir y sin dejar que nadie entrara, me estaba comenzando a preocupar que no salieran hasta que escuche como una puerta se abría por fin y de ella salían ambos hablando tranquilos, luego de bajar las escaleras me miraron a mi directamente, Tasuku miro a Takuto y este asintiendo a su mirada camino hacia mí un par de pasos para sobresalir del contrario

-Kai, es difícil explicarlo pero quisiera que Tasuku-kun se quedara a vivir aquí por lo mientras para poder ayudarle más fácilmente- soltó de golpe, yo los vi sin comprender y mire a Tasuku directamente

-¿de qué va todo esto?- pregunte serio, a lo cual él me sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos en silencio para decirme

-no quiero causarte más problemas, además, necesito tener tanto contacto pueda con una psyqualia fuerte para poder contactar con mis padres y que estos me ayuden a volver… en estos momentos es lo único que puedo hacer- me dijo serio sin soltarme la mirada, aquellas palabras, no las podía creer, Tasuku estaba mintiéndome y eso lo sabía, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo lo sabía, pero yo lo sabía, aun así me quede sopesando toda la información y pensando que sería lo mejor para estas circunstancias…

-¿es la única manera?- pregunte, el me miro con sorpresa por unos segundos para asentir mientras recuperaba su semblante serio y muy seguro de sus palabras, pero aun así con aquella chispa de mentira en sus ojos

-mas que única manera, es la más viable y adecuada ante la situación- me explico, yo suspire y asentí, ya luego me preocuparía por mis ultima acciones desde que llegó el

-tú y Aichi-kun podrán venir a visitar a Tasuku-kun cuando quieran, tampoco se quedara aquí encerrado como un ave a una jaula- dijo Takuto tranquilo con una sonrisa, yo solo lo mire y asentí

-Tasuku-kun ¿Por qué no vas con Kai-kun para que este te muestre la ciudad de Kanto?- pregunto al pequeño que en cuanto escuchó aquello me miro con algo de emoción

-¿se puede?- por unos momentos fue como si viera ni más ni menos que a Aichi sonriente, esto me alegró muy en el fondo (tanto así que ni yo lo quería reconocer) y termine asintiendo mientras le daba la espalda

-andando- dije, escuche un pequeño brinco de su parte y como Tasuku se despedía de Takuto mientras lo llamaba tío por igual, una vez fuera no pude evitar el preguntarle

-¿hay alguien que no llames tío o tía entre tus conocidos?- Tasuku me miro y luego se quedo pensativo por unos momentos mientras salíamos por fin del edificio en el que vivía Takuto

-ahora que lo pienso creo que no… mamá dice que todos somos una familia, así que por eso les llamo tíos y tías a los amigos de la familia- dijo mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa, yo solo desvié mi vista para ya no prestar más atención a aquella mirada suya

Dicho y hecho, llevé a Tasuku por todos los lugares que conocía mientras notaba su esfuerzo por memorizar todos los lugares, en varias ocasiones varios lo retaron para la batalla, mas él se negaba alegando que estaba conmigo y que lo estaba ayudando

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a Card Capital, el lugar donde justamente ayer lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo por la noche, entramos el por delante y yo vigilándolo y de inmediato fuimos recibidos por todos los presentes

-bienvenidos… ha, es Kai-kun- dijo el gerente logrando que todo el mundo nos viera

-Kai-kun, Tasuku-kun ¿Qué tal les fue en la visita con Takuto-kun?- preguntó Aichi sonriente mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Tasuku sonrió mientras se acercaba a Aichi y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-muy bien mamá, dentro de poco comenzaré a hacer los preparativos para volver a casa, hasta entonces Pap… Kai-san me estaba enseñando toda la ciudad de Kanto para que no me perdiera una vez que viviera con el tío Takuto- dijo sonriente

-ho, es extraño que le digas Kai-san a tu padre y tranquilamente le digas mamá a Aichi- llegó Miwa sonriente, Tasuku miro a Miwa y bajo un poco la mirada mientras forzaba una sonrisa

-lo que pasa es que Kai-san no quiere que le llame padre… parece que le molesta así que mejor le llamo por su nombre- dijo tranquilo, el lugar se quedo por unos momentos en silencio y luego fue roto por Katsuragi

-¡Aichi-onii-san!- grito mientras llegaba a nuestro lado saludándonos a todos, Tasuku solo se apartó un poco para verlo con curiosidad y fue hasta un poco más tarde que el recién llegado notó a Tasuku

-¿y tu quien eres?- preguntó mientras notaba que estaba rodeado por los demás

-ha… mucho gusto, soy Tasuku- dijo nada mas mientras lo miraba interesado y extrañado pero sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo

*_¿así era mi tío Kamui cuando niño? Valla, cambio bastante*_ una pequeña sonrisa divertida se creó en su rostro mientras notaba lo enérgico del más joven del grupo

-¿eres conocido de Aichi-onii-san y los demás?- pregunto intrigado Katsuragi mientras Tasuku asentía a sus palabras sin desaparecer la sonrisa divertida de su rostro

-acabo de conocerlos a todos apenas ayer en la noche, fueron muy amables conmigo- le sonrió tranquilo, Katsuragi sonrió para rápidamente cambiar su pose

-oye ¿tu juegas Vanguard verdad?- a la pregunta fue un asentimiento y luego aquella confianza reflejada en los ojos de Kamui mientras señalaba su deck

-pues entonces te reto a una batalla Tasuku- dijo tranquilo, creí que se negaría mas una sonrisa llena de confianza se mostró en su rostro mientras sacaba un porta deck de color dorado

-me parece bien, será un placer Kamui-san- dijo tranquilo mientras ambos iban a las mesas de pelea

-¿ara? ¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre a Tasuku?- se preguntó Katsuragi mientras se detenía un momento, pero luego dejo de darle importancia para continuar con su camino, una vez frente a frente ambos colocaron la primera carta en el circulo y se miraron

-jaja, no es por presumir pero soy el más fuerte de por aquí- dijo Kamui mientras se rascaba la nariz con su dedo igual que siempre, Tasuku sonrió y asintió tranquilo con aquella sonrisa llena de confianza

-igual digo, en donde vivo soy el más fuerte junto a un amigo mío y rival llamado Gao, ambos somos los más fuertes de la zona- dijo mientras barajeaba su deck y tomaba por fin las 5 cartas

-¿en serio? ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto Katsuragi emocionado, entonces Tasuku se puso nervioso y comenzó a ver a todas partes…

-ha bueno, yo vengo del extranjero… me quedaré por aquí por unos días- dijo mientras sonreía con algo de nerviosismo que, por lo que se ve fue pasada desapercibida por el otro quien solo sonrió altivo

-pues espero que sepas que no estás en el lugar donde vivías... aquí te derrotara el gran Kamui- soltó por fin mientras colocaban la mano en la principal carta

-stand un! Vanguard!- grito Kamui mientras volteaba su carta iniciando su juego

-stand up! tamashi no (alma de) Vanguard!- dijo Tasuku mientras giraba su carta

-¿"tamashi no"?- preguntó Aichi extrañado, Tasuku giro a verlo casi al instante en que escuchó su voz y sonrió amable y lleno de alegría

-sí, yo también tengo mi muletilla al igual que mi padre - sonrió mientras un ligero rosa adornaba sus mejillas y Aichi le daba la razón, mas sin embargo la pelea de eso 2 aun estaba por comenzar

Tasuku usaba el clan royal paladín con una buena maestría, casi parecería que era un experto en el clan pues podía manipularlo igual que Aichi sin problemas, sus unidades se apoyaban mutuamente y en menos de lo que esperamos Tasuku ya había derrotado a Kamui siendo el último marcador Tasuku-2 Kamui-6

-¡demonios, eres hábil!- soltó una maldiciones y luego le sonrió amable y divertido, Tasuku sonrió divertido y asintió

-tú también eres muy bueno, hace mucho que alguien no me da una batalla así, muchas gracias por el duelo Kamui-san- dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuoso, ante estas acciones un suave sonrojo apareció en la mejillas de Kamui mientras tartamudeaba que aquello no era nada y podrían pelear cuando quisieran, al tiempo en que aquello pasaba iba llegando por igual la hermana menos de Aichi junto a su amiga, Tasuku y Emi se vieron por unos momentos y desviaron la vista sin importancia, o por lo menos eso parecía a los además pues algo extraño mostró Tasuku en esos momentos, iba a ir a preguntarle pero los demás de la tienda interrumpieron el momento para seguir retándolo a diversos duelos durante el día

-eres más hábil de lo que dices- le dije mientras íbamos por fin de regreso esta vez a casa de Takuto, Tasuku solo se hizo el desatendido mientras le restaba importancia encogiéndose de hombros

-no es la gran cosa, ustedes son los más poderosos, no he podido ganarles ni una sola vez en toda mi vida- dijo tranquilo mientras esperábamos el tren

-¿desde hace cuanto que posees psyqualia?- la pregunta exaltó a Tasuku quien en cuanto la escuchó que quedo estático en su ligar luego de dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa para posteriormente girar a verme con la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada carmesí

-¿cómo supiste que tenia psyqualia?- preguntó nervioso a lo que yo lo vi extrañado

-Aichi y Ren tienen psyqualia, puedo notarlo con facilidad, así que no me cambies la conversación- le dije algo molesto por que respondieran mi pregunta con otra pregunta, ambos sabíamos que no éramos tontos, Tasuku había intentado desviar la conversación de un modo sutil, pero yo no iba a perder mi objetivo así de sencillo y menos con este niño, Tasuku desvío la vista a las vías y hablo tranquilo

-desde que nací, pero no la ocupo a menos de que sea necesario, después de todo mi papá dice que el poder verdadero es aquel que proviene de uno mismo y de su corazón, para él, psyqualia es sólo un lazo, no es un poder real y por eso no lo ocupo como tal... es raro que lo ocupe, por lo regular solo lo hago para poder hablar con mis cartas y hacer de psyqualia un lazo cada vez mas fuerte e indestructible- me sonrió al final mientras me miraba con algo de confianza

-¿y nunca has pensado en ocuparlo en una batalla?- le pregunte pero negó tranquilo, cosa extraña dado a como había visto que lo ocupaban Aichi, Ren e incluso León

-no la ocupó y menos la necesito para una batalla, solo es un lazo, nada más, nada menos- dijo tranquilo, la conversación tuvo que acabar ahí pues el tren había llegado y al momento de subir fue corriendo pues había mucha gente... hubo un momento en que termine perdiendo a Tasuku de mi vista por tanta gente, sabía que él podría cuidarse por si solo así que no le tome importancia

-¡¿qué hace viejo loco?! ¡suélteme!- se escuchó un grito en el fondo del vagón, sin tardar me abrí camino entre la gente viendo como un hombre bastante mayor tenia tomado del hombro a Tasuku mientras alegaba que estaban jugando y que él era un tío suyo lejano, sin embargo Tasuku estaba peleando por zafarse de su agarre mas aquel viejo lo abraza y cubre su boca mientras le da de palmaditas en la cabeza diciendo que se calmara

-suéltalo ahora- llegue por fin mientras me plantaba frente suyo molesto, Tasuku dejo de removerse y estiró una de sus ambos hacia mí, yo la tomé y trate de jalarlo pero el otro tipo no lo soltaba

-ya te dije que es mi sobrino, esta algo malcriado y se me paso la broma, eso es todo, solo está haciendo un berrinche- se justificó el hombre tratándome como a un idiota, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, solté la mano de Tasuku para tomar por las ropas al hombre, me miro con miedo pero eso a mi poco me importó, tomándolo de ambas manos hice que soltara a Tasuku quien en cuanto se liberó corrió hacia mi ocultándose detrás de mi agarrándome por las ropas con fuerza

-hazte para atrás- le ordene, sentí como me soltaba y finalmente solté al tipo que no paraba de insultarme, lo mire molesto y hable

-si lo que dice es cierto ¿cuál es el nombre, apellido, edad y padres del niño?- él se quedó estático mientras observaba que ya se había hecho todo un tumulto, el hombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso y hablo rápido

-eso es fácil, su padre es mi hermano y su madre la esposa de mi hermano, el niño tiene 9 años y se llama, se llama… ha, ya... Vinvent... Vincent Torekio- dijo nervioso como si tratara de hacer memoria

-eso es una mentira, yo no lo conozco que dijo que quería hacerme cosas malas mientras yo gritaba por ayuda- grito Tasuku aun alterado, el lugar se inundó en murmullos y varias personas se acercaron a Tasuku para preguntarle quien era su familia

-el es mi... primo lejano, hoy vine de visita con él y este señor me molesto en cuanto vio que estaba solo- dijo Tasuku, no tardo nada en que hombres y mujeres se le fueran encima a aquel hombre que trataba de escaparse de todos ellos mientras varias mujeres le decían a Tasuku que tuviera cuidado y a mí que fuera más cuidadoso para con el pequeño

Nos bajamos por fin en la estación correspondiente, solo que esta vez yo no soltaba a Tasuku y este iba bien afianzado a mi costado mientras estrujaba mis ropas con nervios aun temblando y restregando suavemente su cabeza en mi cuerpo

-¿ese viejo no te hizo nada malo?- no pude evitar preguntarle mientras notaba como se tensaba y luego relajaba pero sin soltarme o alejarse de mi

-gracias a que llegaste a tiempo no me hizo daño- dijo con todo el alivio del mundo separándose por fin de mi y regalándome una sonrisa amable, suspire un poco mas aliviado y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo vimos la entrada al edificio de Takuto, de nuevo y como si fuéramos en sincronización perfecta ambos soltamos un suspiro de cansancio y nos miramos, el sostenernos la mirada fue por corto tiempo pues Tasuku la desvío casi de inmediato

-bueno, creo que ya es hora... Kai-san... gracias por haber cuidado hoy de mi y disculpe las molestias- dijo mientras se inclinaba suavemente frente a mí, se levanto tranquilo y sin mirarme comenzó a caminar, sólo que esta vez fui yo quien de nuevo actuó por impulsos y sostuve su muñeca con suavidad, el giro a verme y yo no supe qué hacer...

-¿estarás bien tu solo?- salió de mis labios pese a que mi mente estaba en blanco, Tasuku sonrió dulce y se acerco a mí, se puso de puntillas y beso mi mejilla igual que cono había hecho con Aichi, solo que ahora también me abrazaba con suavidad

-gracias por haberme ayudado el día de hoy... te quiero... aunque digas no ser mi padre, te sigo queriendo y mucho... adiós... kai-san- dijo por último mientras salía corriendo hacia el interior del edificio perdiéndose tras la puerta, yo me quede quieto y en silencio, comenzando a caminar como un robot, no supe en qué momento llegue a mi casa, ni siquiera tuve ganas de comer... simplemente me fui a dormir tal cual estaba, sin bañarme o cambiarme o lavarme los dientes siquiera... tal cual llegue tal cual me dormí

Entre corriendo a la casa del tío Takuto mientras trataba de no voltear atrás... sentí deseos de llorar por unos momentos, si bien aquel momento de miedo que pase en el tren había sido algo pasajero, el sentimiento que exaltaba ahora mi corazón era aquel momento que hace nada había pasado...

No esperaba que mi padre realmente reaccionará de aquel modo, suponía que me iba a salvar alguien mas pero... el ver su preocupación hacia mi persona... me sentí tan contento que no pude evitar darle un beso como siempre hacia y luego abrazarme a él en señal de que lo quería tanto... pero recordé que era del futuro y no podía hacer lo que hacía, así que volví a colocar aquella barrera

No era alguien tan fuerte como mi padre para alzar un muro formidable como él, pero podía mantener la distancia... por eso corrí lejos de el... para no derrumbarme ni derrumbar lo que ya había hecho el día de hoy con trabajo y dolor...

-buenas noches ¿te divertiste con tu padre Tasuku-kun?- preguntó mi tío Takuto en cuanto me vio entrar, yo lo mire y asentó sin muchos ánimos

-tengo que mantener la distancia con mis padres, no debo de olvidar aquello o si no me meteré en problemas- le dije, mi tío Takuto suspiro resignado y luego de una pequeña cena yo también me fui a dormir agotado

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**notas finales:**

Bien, me salió raro la parte del tren, no era algo que yo quisiera poner pero no me pude contener… era… algo así como una prueba para unir mas a esos 2… ahora falta ver que pasara mas adelante, por cierto ¿notaron las pequeñas pistas que puse de Tasuku y su vida? XP

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	4. La Adivina y Yo

**titulo del cap:**

La Adivina y Yo

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Tomados en carrera, publico de una vez este cap que ya tenía, no tardo n.n

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-buenos días Tasuku-kun- me saludó mi tío mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sin tardar yo también lo saludé y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa mientras varias sirvientas nos traían la comida, extensa y variada

-¿las señoritas de ultra-rare no viven contigo?- pregunte al no encontrarlas... que yo recuerde, por sus relatos vivían todos juntos así que era raro el no verlas, ni siquiera ayer que lo visité…

-descuida, ellas se levantan un poco más tarde pero ahora están en un rodaje por el mundo, por ahora estoy solo aquí contigo- dijo tranquilo mientras comía con serenidad una tostada untada con mantequilla

-por cierto ¿qué aras el día de hoy Tasuku-kun? yo tengo trabajo en las empresas así que no podre estar aquí hasta la noche- me explico y yo negué sonriente

-al contrario, gracias a que Kai-san me mostró la cuidad de Kanto ya sé a dónde puedo ir para buscar a alguien con quien necesito hablar- dije tranquilo mientras terminaba mi taza de té con leche y lo miraba con una sonrisa amable

-ho ¿y con quien iras?- pregunto interesado a lo cual yo negué divertido... mi tío Takuto para mí era como un abuelo divertido y consentidor que siempre te sacaba una sonrisa con su forma amable de ser

-se-cre-to- le sonreí, el hizo un pequeño puchero y ahí quedó la conversación… tardamos unos minutos y por fin salimos de la casa de mi tío, el se fue en su limusina mientras yo fui caminando, aunque él me dio dinero para poder moverme por la cuidad, saque mi deck y saque las cartas avatares de mis padres

-por favor... ayúdenme a encontrar a la adivina de aquí- les pedí, ambas cartas brillaron y entre susurros que solo alguien con psyqualia podría escuchar comenzaron a guiarme, con interés vida todas partes que mi padre... ha... que Kai-san no me había mostrado, me metí a ver en varias tiendas de Vanguard donde estuve luchando tratando de encontrar a algún otro de los míos sin éxito real...

Así continúe durante buena parte del día sin poder dar con la adivina, ya sabía quién era pero no podíamos vernos en el lugar que nos vimos ayer, savia que ella ya se había dado cuenta de mi así como yo me di cuenta de ella, pero había cosas que aun me preocupaban al respecto, no solo míos, sino sobre mi misión en si...

-¡Aichi-kun!- giré mí vista tan rápido como pude al escuchar el nombre de mi madre a mis espaldas pero no pude ver nada pues unos brazos me apresaron desde atrás cubriéndome los ojos

-Aichi-kun ¿por qué te hiciste más chico?- preguntó con inocencia una voz que no reconocí realmente

-yo no soy Aichi- una vez dicho aquello los brazos me soltaron y pude visualizar a alguien a mis espaldas, era pelirrojo de ojos carmesí iguales a los míos pero perezosos y filosos... una extraña combinación a la cual sin lugar a dudas reconocí de inmediato

-¡tío Ren!- grite con alegría y sorpresa mientras él me miraba aunque pareció no escuchar me, esto me alivio pues mi misión decía que no debía de hablar con nadie... y eso era lo primero que hacia ¬.¬

-hummm te pareces mucho a Aichi-kun y también a Kai- dijo mientras hacia una cara aniñada he inclinaba la cabeza a uno de sus costados, si, sin lugar a dudas el era mi tío Suzugamori Ren, abrí mis labios con total intención de decirle que venía del futuro pero no podía hacerlo, mi padre dijo que no debía decir quién era o que venía del futuro así que solo me incline y disculpé

-¿eres el hijo de Kai y Aichi-kun en el futuro cierto?- pese a que ya había caminado sus palabras me sorprendieron... por unos momentos olvide que el también poseía una psyqualia poderosa, gire a mi costado donde el ya caminaba tranquilo con las manos atrás

-¿por qué piensas eso?- pregunte tratando de despistarlo, el solo me sonrió como siempre hacia y me comenzó a picar la mejilla... como siempre hacia para molestarme -.-

-te pareces a Aichi pero tienes el mal genio de Kai junto a esa mirada fuerte- sus palabras me sorprendieron y lo observe, suspire un poco y me rendí, después de todo nunca había logrado derrotarlo cuando se ponía así

-no le digas a nadie por favor- el río suavemente mientras asentía, caminamos un tramo más y finalmente se fue

-si necesitas algo puedes venir conmigo, te ayudare tanto como pueda- me entrego una tarjeta y la dirección de la escuela de foo fighter, yo le agradecí y él se marchó por una dirección diferente a la mía, sonreí divertido de ver que el tío Ren no cambiaba nada en tanto tiempo, mas recordé la razón por la que había salido hoy, así que apresure el paso encontrando otra tienda de cartas

Una vez que entre busque con la mirada a la adivina y por fin di con ella, me acerque lentamente y le sonreí a la chica que era un tanto más pequeña que yo pero que sabia tenía bastante poder oculto, tal vez y mas del que aparentaba… o el de mi madre y mi tío Ren a como estaban ahora

-te tardaste bastante en venir Tasuku- dijo ella mientras me señalaba el asiento de enfrente de ella, yo me disculpé por las demoras y puso frente suyo un deck mientras se colocaba unos guantes de Vanguard color durazno pero que, a diferencia de los demás, la pequeña gema roja que adornaba los guantes era de un color azul cielo, yo también mostré mi deck y saque un par de guantes azul marino casi negro los cuales tenían por igual una gema azul en vez de roja

-¿listo muchacho?- pregunto la adivina sonriendo tranquila y con confianza

-por supuesto señorita- le dije mientras ambos mostrábamos la primera carta anunciando el combate...

... ... ...

-attack- dijo ella y yo tome por fin mi 6º daño

-he perdido señorita adivina- dije con una suave sonrisa sabedora de la derrota, ella asintió suave y ocultamos tanto nuestros decks como nuestros guantes

-ya me había enterado de tu llegada pero ignoró porque, además ¿qué nombre posees? sabes bien que está prohibido para nosotros el llamarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres- me dijo casi como si fuera un regaño, yo me incline un poco frente a ella y me disculpe

-lo lamento mucho, pero yo aún no poseo un nombre por el cual ser reconocido- le explique, ella asintió mientras me daba una suave sonrisa conciliadora

-te pareces demasiado a tus padres... pero lo mejor será que hablemos en otro lugar, ven, sígueme- me pidió, yo solo asentó mientras la seguía tal y como había pedido, llegamos a un puente por la parte de abajo y justo en su estructura ella mostro uno de sus guantes, aquella gema azul se ilumino y una puerta de abrió en frente de nosotros

Seguimos nuestro camino en silencio por largos pasillos oscuros hasta aparecer en una sala grande como la de un salón de baile, mire todo con asombro y ella se colocó en el centro donde un candelero de cristal apagado estaba a su nivel ella se quito un collar que celosamente guardaba en forma de lágrima del mismo material que la gema de sus guantes y la colocó en el centro, dio un chasquido y aquel candelero comenzó a subir hasta quedar en el techo, una vez que se escuchara un pequeño clic el cristal se iluminó iluminando también el candelero y este a su vez toda la habitación realmente bacía, di por fin un paso al frente cuando ella giro a verme y me hizo la señal de entrar, pedí permiso y pase por fin

-aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente Tasuku, ahora sí, explícame la razón de tu llegada a este que es tu pasado- me pidió mientras de la nada aparecían 2 sillas acojinadas, en cuanto nos sentamos comencé a explicarle todo lo que había vivido en la última semana, desde la aparición de aquella cosa negra a lo que mis padres llamaban como Void hasta el momento en que la encontré en aquella tienda

-bueno... no parece ser mucha la información que tú tienes... pero tal vez y los avatares de tus padres sepan mas sobre lo que sucede- me explico la adivina, yo asentí y le mostré mis 2 cartas, ella las miro y se colocó sus guantes mientras miraba fijamente a las cartas

-¿preparado Tasuku?- preguntó viéndome por unos segundos para afirmar, nos miramos y luego a las cartas... su psyqualia fue activada y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en Cray frente a ambas cartas, las más poderosas en mi época junto a mis padres

-un placer conocerlos, yo soy la adivina del pasado, lugar donde ahora se encuentran- se inclino suavemente la adivina mientras era el Blaster Blade de mi madre quien daba un paso al frente de nosotros

-es bueno verte de nuevo- soltó con una sonrisa tranquila, la adivina les miro y sonrió dulcemente

-en su época ya debería haber cambiado bastante supongo... pero eso no es importante ahora... mi deseo es poder ayudar en el futuro junto a Tasuku, si fueran tan amables de explicarnos que es lo que ha pasado se los agradeceríamos de todo corazón- ambos seres asintieron a sus palabras y quien comenzó a explicar fue Blaster Blade-sama

-esto a todo el mundo lo tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera los grandes adivinos lo pudieron predecir... aquel poder que nuestros Vanguards habían derrotado con mucho trabajo en el pasado ha vuelto a nuestros mundos, nos ha atacado con la guardia baja... muchos hemos perdido, esta vez ha vuelto con más poder que nunca... ni siquiera nuestros Vanguards pudieron contra él, atacó en su punto débil, casi matan a su heredero, sólo el Vanguard Kai Toshiki logro salvar al heredero, los demás... perecieron...- finalizo con amargura el caballero blanco mientras mis ojos se desorbitaban... mis padres... ¿murieron?

-esto es un problema... Tasuku ha llegado a una parte de la historia donde nosotros aun no cruzamos con aquel terrible poder, apenas y los hemos recuperado de su prisión de Void y aquella batalla apenas ira a comenzar- explicó la adivina con tono de ligera preocupación

-lo entendemos a la perfección, igual que nuestros Vanguards y es esa misma razón que ha sido enviado aquí Tasuku, no ha sido un error, el debe acabar con este poder antes de que despierte aquí con todo su total poder... - hablo por fin Overlord serio mientras yo era lo único que miraba, igual de interno que como lo hacia mi padre... por algo era su avatar...

-¿qué puedo hacer para detenerlo?- pregunté a ambas cartas, ellos solo me vieron y se iluminaron cegando todo por unos momentos...

... ... ...

-Tasuku... Tasuku... Ta-su-ku- por fin me despertó aquella voz que no podía reconocer... mire a los alrededores notándome de nuevo en la sala donde anteriormente estábamos, la adivina estaba frente de mi tratando de hacerme reaccionar y sonrió tranquila al ver que por fin respondía

-¿qué sucedió señorita?- le pregunte en cuanto me senté

-los Vanguards te dieron una misión muy importante Tasuku... te han mostrado que es aquello que debes de hacer, así que no pierdas mas el tiempo, tu más que nadie has comenzado una carrera contra reloj, es horas de que te pongas serio, este lugar será tu sala de entrenamiento, yo te cuidare mientras estés aquí así que no pierdas tiempo y comienza de una vez- me dijo sería mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y recordaba que para mí, luego de quedar inconsciente por aquel resplandor vi con claridad lo que querían que no sólo aprendiera, sino que perfeccionara así que me coloque en el centro de aquella habitación mientras me colocaba mis guantes, respire profundamente y así, comencé con mi entrenamiento...

-¿Tasuku-kun no vendrá hoy?- preguntó Aichi a los vientos mientras miraba con un deje de tristes a la puerta

-Aichi-onii-san ¿Emi-san no vendrá hoy?- pregunto Kamui mientras pequeñas cascadas salían de sus ojos ocasionando que a Aichi le cayera una gota por la nuca estilo anime

-lo siento kamui-kun pero Emi me dijo que hoy tenía mucha tarea y que no iba a poder venir hoy- le dijo algo nervioso mientras veía como Kamui comenzaba a llorar mas fluidamente y salía de forma melodramática de la tienda causando que a más de uno le cayera la gota estilo anime

-ese niño no cambiara tan fácilmente- susurro Misaki mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y varios le daban la razón

-por cierto ¿no han visto a Kai-kun?- preguntó Aichi mientras miraba a todas partes y varios negaban a su pregunta, Aichi suspiro de nuevo con algo de decepción y continúo con su batalla

-vamos Tasuku, el enemigo no te dejara tomar un descanso- decía la adivina mientras lanzaba el siguiente ataque con su siguiente rear guard, Tasuku apenas y tuvo tiempo para poder ponerse en pie y dar una defensa apenas y superior cuando se dejó caer de nuevo, esta vez su propia psyqualia lo había agotado demasiado y ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras que el campo de Cray desaparecía de la vista de ambos volviendo a la gran sala; la adivina camino tranquila hacia Tasuku y luego de checar sus signos vitales suspiro aliviada

_*solo perdió el conocimiento por la batalla sin descanso... tal ve y me estoy propasando... pero psyqualia difícilmente se equivoca... en futuro es más claro cada día que pasa... ese terrible poder Void esta mas cercas de lo que se cree y el es nuestra única esperanza para ganar esta guerra...*_ pensó con algo de preocupación mientras acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza de Tasuku es sus piernas y apartaba algunos cabellos de su frente para que no le molestaran

-mmm... Gao-kun...- susurro dormido el otro, la adivina lo vio extrañada y luego sonrió tranquila

-descansa Tasuku... pronto podrás ir a salvar a tu amigo de la muerte... pero primero debes hacerte todavía más fuerte...- susurro mientras acariciaba sus azulados cabellos pensando que su parecido con ambos padres era impresionante

-yo, Kai...- decía Ren tranquilo mientras lo veía como siempre recostado en la misma banca y este le miraba a mal

-¿qué quieres Ren?- preguntó mientras se sentaba, Ren sonrió tranquilo mientras se sentaba a su lado y sonrió pícaro

-¿no ha pasado nada extraño a tu alrededor últimamente?- preguntó con inocencia mas el otro solo se hizo el desatendido, suspiro tranquilo sabiendo que había Algo más en ello y sabia bien que Kai no se lo diría, sólo había querido conformar sus sospechas

-hace unas horas encontré a un chibi de unos 12 años que se parecía un montón a Aichi-kun sólo que él era más seguro, sus cabellos eran más claros y sus ojos eran rojos como los míos y penetrantes como los tuyos... se veía muy mono y me acorde de ustedes... ¿lo conoces?- preguntó mientras lo miraba mas solo consiguió que Kai lo viera de forma asesina para irse del lugar sin haber respondido nada

-me lo imaginaba... Kai ya se cruzo con el- Ren sabía que si Kai tenía conocimiento sobre el tema actuaría arisco y casi molesto, sin lugar a dudas el que apareciera ese pequeño del cual no sabía su nombre sería algo interesante si es que lo volvía a ver... después de todo sus sospechas se habían confirmado con las acciones de Kai... ahora sólo faltaba saber por qué el chibi Kai "como lo había apodado" había llegado a ese lugar y con qué propósitos

El ataque había pasado y ahora Tasuku ponían todo su esmero en lograr su cometido... aquella esfera que rodeaba a la unidad de la adivina estaba dando una tremenda batalla, batalla que por desgracia fue la unidad quien la gano mandando muy lejos a Tasuku quien termino estampándose contra una roca de Cray, la adivina lo miro a lo lejos y suspiro, aquello le estaba lastimando a ambos... ella no quería hacer daño a alguien que sería importante en su futuro pero tampoco podía dejarle las cosas fáciles o sino no serviría que estuviesen usando su psyqualia a niveles peligrosos para ambos...

-vamos Tasuku... aun falta un gran camino por recorrer- le dijo mientras amablemente le extendía la mano al que aun se encontraba en el suelo, Tasuku miro a la adivina y sonrió seguro de sus palabras

-por supuesto, esto apenas está comenzando- se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y volvían una vez más al campo de batalla donde continuarían con el entrenamiento de Tasuku

... ... ...

-por cierto ¿puedo preguntar algo señorita adivina?- dijo Tasuku mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en medio de la gran sala tomando el té en el suelo mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso dada a su fatiga

-¿de qué se trata?- fue lo que respondió la otra

-¿alguna vez piensa decirle a mi madre que usted es la adivina o lo continuara manteniendo en secreto por siempre?- aquella persona se quedó callada viendo hacia la nada frente suyo, hubo un momento de silencio mientras esperaban a que alguien dijera una sola palabra, mas aquel silencio se prolongaba demasiado, Tasuku llegó a pensar que lo que había preguntado había sido una especie de ofensa, mas cuando estaba a punto de disculparse la voz de la adivina volvió a salir

-no quiero que lo sepa, no porque sea malo, nosotros, todos aquellos que pertenecemos a este clan lo sabemos, debemos mantenernos en las sombras Tasuku- dijo mientras su mirada azul giraba hacia el pequeño con un brillo de tristeza

-¿sabes por qué vivimos en las sombras Tasuku?- preguntó con voz suave y conciliadora pese a que se escuchaba triste, Tasuku solo negó sin poder apartar su mirada de los ojos de aquella niña que realmente era más joven que él y que aún así tenía más poder que el mismo

-no lo sé señorita, aun no me lo han explicado- fue todo lo que dijo, la adivina sonrió con un ligero bufido y luego volvió la vista al frente

-nuestro clan es poderoso, pero a veces ese poder puede ser malo si no se sabe ocupar... si nuestro clan comenzara a hacerse popular, muchos querrían ser parte de él, no sería malo pero piensa que hay gente que puede buscar nuestro poder solo para cosas malas... o poner el poder en manos de alguien que no está capacitado para tenerlo solo ocasionaría una terrible destrucción y en el peor de los casos una guerra sin fin...- dijo triste

-pero también habría micha gente como mis padres que estarían dispuestos a que eso no sucediera- alego convencido más la adivina negó suavemente

-nosotros los guardianes somos más de lo que crees Tasuku... muchas veces, mas bien, siempre que peleamos ponemos en riesgo nuestras vidas mientras tenemos la clara intención de proteger todo lo que conocemos... y es por eso que es peligroso...- le sonrió pese a que su hermoso rostro mostraba lágrimas pequeñas resbalar por sus mejillas

-aún así sigo sin poder comprender del todo- dijo Tasuku mientras se acercaba a ella y limpiaba con cuidado sus mejillas ahora mojadas de lágrimas, la adivina sonrió enternecida y acaricio la mano de Tasuku que había limpiado sus lágrimas

-aun eres joven para entenderlo... aun no te has enfrentado a la muerte como Aichi o nosotros, pero cuando lo hagas, comprenderás el por qué vivimos en las sombras y porque de muchas de nuestras reglas- le dijo mientras soltaba por fin su mano, Tasuku la miro con un montón de dudas mas y finalmente su descanso termino abruptamente por la otra quien se había levantado de golpe y dicho que era hora de continuar con su entrenamiento

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bien, ojala hayan notado las pequeñas curiosidades de la lista, como pueden ver Tasuku es un poco mas de lo que se muestra, pero su verdadera forma aun falta por aparecer

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	5. Madre e Hijo

**titulo del cap:**

Madre e Hijo

**notas den cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Por fin, luego de una buena temporada sin poder escribir en este fic, es que puedo continuar, pero bueno, no es momento para eso, ¡ya comienza lo interesante! n.n

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Los días pasaron casi llegando al mes desde que lo conocimos y Tasuku casi no venía a Card Capital, de hecho era raro que incluso ni siquiera Emi viniera, aunque ella alegaba que su tarea era mucha porque ellos estaban a punto de entrar en temporadas de exámenes, recordé que yo también dentro de poco entraría en temporadas de exámenes pero estaba preocupado por Tasuku-kun mas que por nadie, Kai-kun de nuevo pasaba por esas temporadas en las que desaparecía y Miwa-kun era en único que me calmaba... aun así, mis pensamientos solo eran dirigidos por ellos 2

Iba caminando de regreso de la escuela, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a Card Capital, creo que sería mejor que mejorara mi deck para una próxima batalla, sin embargo al ir caminando me encontré con un revuelo cercas de donde yo pasaba

La curiosidad me venció al ver que tal parecía alguien se estaba peleando, y cuando logre pasar por entre la multitud me asombre al ver a Tasuku-kun en medio de todo esquivando con maestría a un grupo de niños de su misma edad y otros más grandes que querían atacarlo

-Tasuku- le dije casi gritando pero su concentración era tal qué preferí que no me escuchara, con temor seguí viendo aquello hasta que caí en cuenta que no importaba que fueran incluso 7 contra él solo, Tasuku se mostraba no solo tranquilo y sereno evadiendo con una gran facilidad los ataques de todos, sino que se veía algo molesto

La danza de Tasuku esquivando los ataques de todos en grupo duro varios minutos más hasta que finalmente luego de hacer de un modo ingenioso que entre ellos mismos se atacaran, sus atacantes se fueron y el grupo que gritaba pelea se disipo dejándonos solos, el en cuanto se vio sólo se recargo sobre sus rodillas y suspiro algo cansado

-eso fue peligroso Tasuku-kun- le dije mientras caminaba acercándome hacia el por atrás (debido a que él había visto la dirección donde corrieron sus atacantes) dio un salto y giro sorprendido viéndome con sus grandes y expresivos ojos carmesí

-no sabía que estabas por aquí mamá, pensé que estabas en Card Capital junto a Kai-san- me dijo tranquilo mientras se enderezaba y nos colocábamos a unos pasos el uno den otro

-hoy no quería ir a Card Capital, tenía pensado arreglar mi deck para mejorarlo- le dije con una sonrisa que rápidamente fue respondida por en otro

-ya veo, eso es bueno mama- fue todo lo que dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba de un hermoso modo casi como si se iluminara de un modo adorable

-¿te gustaría ir a comer algo Tasuku-kun?- le dije luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, Tasuku me miro con algo de sorpresa y pensó un momento, más su respuesta fue afirmativa sin desaparecer aquella sonrisa

Caminamos hasta un pequeño café donde pedimos solo una malteada de chocolate cada uno y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, supongo que cada uno pensando en sus respectivos problemas...

-¿qué tal va tu asunto para volver a casa Tasuku-kun? últimamente no has venido a vernos en Card Capital- le dije con una sonrisa y él me sonrió amable

-así es mamá, he estado luchando por encontrar mi casa, ya no falta mucho, aunque es algo difícil no me dejare vencer... tu y papá deben de estar preocupados por mí en mi época... así que trato de no tardar tanto - me sobrio amable aunque se mostraba algo cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en bastante tiempo, eso se me hizo extraño

*_aunque también debo de conseguir obtener aquello que me encomendaron sus avatares o no podre volver a casa*_ pensó preocupado Tasuku mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida viendo únicamente a este

-cuéntame Tasuku-kun ¿cómo es tu vida en tu presente?- no pude evitar el preguntarle, el me miro intrigado y luego respondió tranquilo

-tú y papá trabajan en una empresa llamada Vanguard pero estamos juntos casi todo en tiempo, son los más fuertes del mundo luego de participar en un torneo mundial donde salieron ganadores y yo estudio- dijo sonriente mientras yo lo veía enternecido pues por sus gestos parecía que realmente era feliz en su epoca

-¿y que mas me puedes contar Tasuku-kun?- le pregunte pero él se puso algo nervioso viendo a todas partes tratando de pensar en algo

-es que... no puedo decirte mucho porque se podría alterar el flujo de la historia, según tengo entendido ni siquiera debería de estar yo aquí- dijo con ligeros nervios, yo lo mire y comprendí

-está bien Tasuku-kun, si tú crees que no es buena idea entonces no preguntaré mas sobre el tema- le dije sonriente, el me miro y sonrió por igual como si me agradeciera en silencio

-disculpa que no pueda contarte más- me pidió y yo negué tranquilo, me quede unos momentos callado mientras pensaba que mas podría decirle y se me ocurrió una buena idea

-Tasuku-kun ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película?- le comencé a contar sobre el tema y este asintió casi de inmediato mientras me miraba con más alegría, nos miramos y luego de asentir a sus palabras y poder acabar con la malteada nos dirigimos al cine donde nos pasamos la película de acción emocionados ambos pues era de las pocas que sacaban con base a Vanguard y sus historias

-¡eso fue genial!- en cuanto salimos ambos estábamos emocionados, comentábamos alegres lo que había pasado en la película, como había actuado el personaje principal y más cosas

-mamá ¿te imaginas que aquello pueda ser cierto? ¿poder viajar a Cray cada vez que uno quiera?- dijo emocionado mientras yo también asentía

-ser más que espíritus en el planeta Cray, poder tocar a las unidades, estar al lado de la batalla con los caballeros, poder nadar con las sirenas y los piratas, volar junto a los dragones o que estos nos lleven en la palma de su mano... seria increíble- dijo él mientras sus ojos brillaban

-o poder conocer sus costumbres y tradiciones- le dije yo igual de emocionado mientras ambos caminábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversación que no vimos a la persona frente nuestro y por extraño que pareciera ambos chocamos con una persona frente nuestro que a ambos detuvo

-es el colmo que ninguno de los 2 vea al frente- escuchamos una voz muy conocida, al alzar ambos la vista un suave sonrojo se mostró en ambos, quien nos había detenido había sido Kai-kun

-lo siento mucho Kai-san, no vimos por dónde íbamos- dijo Tasuku rápidamente apartando la vista de inmediato mientras su rostro se entristecía ensombreciéndose un poco, sin embargo mi vista también se poso en la de Kai quien se mostraba serio y hasta algo molesto, tome la mano de Tasuku mientras le sonreía a Kai-kun y le dije

-nos veremos después Kai-kun- y sin tardar nada corrí junto a Tasuku hasta alejarnos lo suficiente de Kai-kun

-¿estás bien Tasuku-kun?- le pregunte mientras ambos respirábamos con dificultad y nos sentábamos en una banca de un centro comercial

-no lo entiendo ¿por qué hiciste eso madre?- pregunto él con trabajo mientras trataba de regular su respiración, yo lo vi por unos momentos y ya más controlado le pregunte al tiempo que me enderezaba

-¿por qué si Kai-kun es tu padre le llamas de ese modo tan respetuoso y no por papá?- el por fin dejó de respirar agitadamente y me miro, nos sostuvimos la mirada por largo rato y el por fin respondió mientras sus hermosos ojos carmesí se opacaban por la tristeza desviando la vista viendo al suelo con una pequeña expresión de molestia y amargura

-el sigue sin creer que soy su hijo en el futuro... además, parece sospechar de mi, conozco bien a mi padre y sé que a él es muy difícil el convencerle de alguna verdad, pero no esperaba su indiferencia... de ser así, lo mejor es mantener distancia... además, dentro de poco volveré a casa... no falta mucho- lo ultimo lo susurro mientras veía al frente a ningún punto en realidad

-¿por qué estás aquí en realidad Tasuku-kun?- le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos mejor, el giro a verme con sorpresa y luego de unos momentos sonrió y se lanzó a reír con fuerza mientras se tomaba el estómago y secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunte sin comprender su cambio tan radical, una vez que su risa se calmo me miró y negó

-cometí el error de creer que no se darían cuenta, mi padre ya sospechaba y no creí que tu también... cometí el error de subestimarlos y ahora pago mi equivocación- logró articular mientras su ataque de risa se intensificaba, aun así lo vi sin comprender y espere a que dejara de reír "aunque a mí también me daba risa su risa"; una vez que acabo fuimos a sentarnos en un restaurante donde comimos algo ligero

-aun no me has dicho la razón de tu estancia aquí Tasuku- le comente de manera casual mientras comíamos, le me miro y suspiro tranquilo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo dejando de lado su plato ya bacio

-me equivoque, eso es todo, no caí aquí por accidente, tengo una misión importante que cumplir, eso es todo- soltó tranquilo restándole importancia aunque de nuevo solo veía al plato y no a mi

-¿ya has acabado tu misión?- me dio una negatoria sin verme a la cara, me pareció extraño pero no le tome importancia

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí Tasuku?- le pregunte pero volvió a negar

-aun no he terminado mi misión, no sé cuando la acabare…- fue todo lo que dijo pero esta vez más serio y casi pareciera que molesto, me quede quieto por unos momentos y luego suspire

-no te preocupes, podre seguir adelante y antes de que te des cuenta ya me habré ido- soltó de nuevo con dolor, yo me levanté de mi lugar y fui hasta el suyo para abrazarlo con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura

-todo estará bien Tasuku, te lo prometo- le dije mientras besaba su frente con cariño, no supe realmente el por qué de mis acciones pero simplemente fue algo que no pude evitar, sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer en este momento para él o si no se desmoronaría como a una montaña de cartas

Aquello había sido algo que no esperaba, aun así, lo agradecía demasiado, por unos momentos había sentido que todo lo que hacía era una mera locura, estuve tentado a perderlo todo y renunciar, luchar por volver a mi casa sin importar lo demás, pero gracias al cielo mi madre me dio un suave abrazo de ese tipo que es necesario…

Me aferre con fuerza a sus brazos mientras le agradecía, me quede quieto por un rato y pensé que si ellos ya habían descubierto que estaba aquí porque tenía una misión y no realmente por que yo haya caído aquí por accidente… ¿Qué mas sabrían ellos de mi que yo no les haya dicho? Tal vez y ellos…

-mamá… - escuché una señal de su parte de que me estaba poniendo atención

-si yo tuviera más secretos que guardarte y fueran por una buena razón… ¿Qué desearías que hiciera? ¿preferirías que te los dijera o… preferirías seguir jugando a que no lo sabes?- pregunte mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de mis padres, deseando llorar por el simple hecho de que los recordaba y no estaban aquí conmigo… no realmente

-yo creo… que esperaría hasta que tu estuvieras seguro de contármelo, hasta entonces no llevo prisa por saberlo- me dijo tranquilo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos sin soltarme, yo lo abrace con más fuerza y asentí a sus palabras

-te quiero mamá… y también a papá- le dije cerrando mis ojos por unos momentos

-y nosotros a ti Tasuku- escuche su voz, pero por unos momentos, en vez de escuchar su voz más joven y suave, podría jurar que la voz que había escuchado era la de mi madre en mi presente… lagrimas comenzaron a correr suaves por mis ojos mientras descansaba un momento de utilizar psyqualia y de sus efectos

-se quedo dormido- dije cuando noté que su respiración era acompasada y pesaba un poco más, también su pequeño llanto había frenado, ahora estaba en un pequeño embrollo, nos habíamos quedado aun dentro del restaurante, tenía que llevarlo a otra parte

-este niño es un irresponsable- escuché una voz a mis espaldas, no pude girar pues tenía a Tasuku, pero la persona que me habló apareció frente a mí, vi con asombro que se trataba de Kai-kun quien me miraba

-se le veía bastante cansado- fue todo lo que dije, Kai-kun tomo a Tasuku entre sus brazos a modo de ser él quien lo llevara, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos los 3 del lugar siendo Kai-kun quien lo cargaba, mientras caminábamos yo lo veía con interés

-¿nos estabas siguiendo Kai-kun?- no me aguante a la pregunta mientras deseaba sonreír por ver sus acciones tan obvias, pero el solo me miro por unos momentos y luego regresó su vista al frente

-me llamaba su psyqualia, cuando me daba cuenta estaba más cercas de ustedes 2- me dijo como si nada

-¡¿Tasuku tiene psyqualia?!- pregunte asombrado pues no lo había notado, el me miro y asintió a mis palabras

-solo lo he visto utilizarlo una vez frente de Takuto, luego de eso no he visto que lo vuelva a usar, pero siento la presencia de una psyqualia fuerte, al seguirla me he encontrado con ustedes- dijo él, yo me detuve unos momentos y lo mire con algo de preocupación, Kai-kun se detuvo y giro a verme, yo temblé un poco ante sus palabras y lo mire

-Kai-kun… tu… ¿encontraste al portador de esa otra psyqualia tan fuerte?- pregunte algo temeroso

-no ¿Por qué? ¿tú también lo sentiste?- y yo asentí asustado mientras lo miraba, ambos nos arrimamos a un lugar apartado de la gente y ahí nos quedamos hablando un poco

-desde hace unos días había estado sintiendo un poder muy fuerte, pero no lo encuentro, creí que iría tras Tasuku así que me he quedado a su lado todo el día, por suerte no ha pasado nada malo- le explique, ambos nos quedamos callados mientras pensábamos cada uno nuestras situaciones y posteriormente escuchamos los gemidos de alguien más, ambos giramos nuestra mirada a Tasuku quien parecía que se iba despertando por fin de su sueño, sin embargo se giro un poco tomando la ropa del hombro de Kai-kun mientras susurraba suavemente "papá"

-por cierto ¿tú hablas dormido Aichi?- me preguntó Kai-kun sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo subí la mirada mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas sintiendo una ligera vergüenza

-bu-bueno… e… Emi dice… que a veces… hablo dormido- dije mientras desviaba la vista pues más que la pena de saber que hablo dormido, el problema es lo que digo dormido… dice Emi que son cosas extrañas que no se logran comprender pero que ha logrado descifrar que digo "Kai-kun" y cosas como "ámame" así que es algo que no puedo decirle y menos directamente…

-mmmm… papá…- de nuevo giramos nuestra atención a Tasuku quien por fin pareciera abría sus ojos, de un modo suave y aun adormilado, Tasuku le sonrió con cariño

-buenos días papá- le dijo, Kai-kun asintió mientras lo veía únicamente a él y yo sonreí por la escena digna de una fotografía

-¿dormiste bien Tasuku?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos llamando su atención, el giro a verme y sonrió con un suave sonrojo por igual en sus mejillas

-sí, perdona que me quedara dormido en el restaurante- me dijo, Kai-kun por fin lo bajo y Tasuku se talló un ojo de un modo adorable mientras bostezaba un poco, ambos lo mirábamos por largo tiempo hasta que los 3 dimos un pequeño salto en nuestros lugares

-no puede ser…- dijo Tasuku y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo lejos de nosotros siguiendo el origen de aquel poder, aquel mal presentimiento de que algo no iba bien se apoderó de mi y corrí detrás de Tasuku para tratar de detenerlo pero ahora notaba que él era más rápido que Kai y que yo corriendo y nos llevaba bastante ventaja

-¡Tasuku! ¡espera!- le gritaba para que fuera más lento pero no parecía prestarme atención

-¡Tasuku!- le grito Kai-kun con voz fuerte para que se detuviera pero no hubo resultado, seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar apartado del centro comercial, al ver donde nos encontrábamos resultó que estábamos en la parte de las bodegas, ahí, solo la gente autorizada podía estar, mas al fondo vimos a Tasuku de pie respirando con dificultad

-Tasuku… ¿estás bien?- le pregunte mientras ambos llegábamos a su lado

-es el…- fue todo lo que dijo, ambos dirigimos nuestras mirada a la persona frente nuestro, sorprendiéndonos de verlo precisamente a el

-¿Takuto-kun?- pregunte con asombro mientras lo veíamos, sin embargo había algo extraño en el y su comportamiento, iba a dar un paso al frente, superando a Tasuku pero su brazo impidiéndome el paso me hizo verlo y como él no le quitaba la vista de encima al mencionado, sin embargo su mirada era seria y amenazadora

-no te acerques madre… el ya no es el tío Takuto… es esa cosa- dijo el serio mientras lo miraba con ira contenida y con sumo desprecio, yo gire mi mirada a Takuto quien miraba con burla a Tasuku y luego a nosotros

-yaa… parece ser que el mocoso me ha descubierto- dijo con burla con un tono de voz diferente al que siempre ocupaba

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi tío Takuto?- preguntó Tasuku mientras Kai llegaba a mi lado y me tomaba por los hombros

-quédate quieto- susurró Kai cercas de mi mientras miraba a Takuto-kun en silencio, yo solo pude asentir mientras con asombro notaba como una bruma roja salía de su cuerpo, uno de sus ojos se ponía de color verde y 3 triángulos aparecían en su frente de color rojo sangre

-ho… parece ser que tu si sabes de mi, bien, no estaría mal el ocuparte primero, pareces ser un chico fuerte- dijo Takuto mientras lo señalaba y luego ponía una sonrisa aun mas aterradora

-LOCK- dicho esto una esfera negra con rojo y 2 anillos rojos rodearon a Tasuku envolviéndolo en una oscuridad profunda, escuchamos los gritos de Tasuku porque lo dejara libre mientras luchaba por zafarse

-¡Tasuku!- corrí a su lado y trate de tocar aquellos anillos pero una fuerte corriente me lastimo la mano mientras me lanzaba un poco lejos, Kai-kun logro tomarme antes de caer al suelo, sin embargo lográbamos ver entre la oscuridad a Tasuku quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo y trataba de salir aunque su rostro mostraba dolor

-hahaha, ahora eres mío chico- soltó Takuto mientras su mano frente suyo se elevaba y hacia las señas para que aquella esfera se acercara a él y, tal y como había señalado la esfera que contenía a Tasuku se elevó por algunos metros y fue directamente tras su espalda, Takuto nos miro y luego sonrió

-vengan por el sí pueden- y ambos desaparecieron en la misma bruma roja que había encerrado a Tasuku

-no… Tasuku…- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Kai-kun

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Puede que lo haya dejado en lo mejor y que el día de madre e hijo fuera… un tanto… ¿decepcionante? Puede, yo pienso que es así, aunque de todas formas les prometo que lo siguiente será mas interesante… estamos a una cosa de nada del final

¡Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	6. Batalla por la Salvación p1

**Titulo del cap:**

Batalla por la Salvación p.1

**Notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Bien, aquí empieza lo realmente interesante, despistado aquel que no comprenda quien es quien XD

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Lo último que puedo recordar que paso fue…

Estaba teniendo un día compartido con mi madre, habíamos visto a mi padre luego de ver una película, luego de eso… fuimos a comer algo, mi madre se quedo conmigo mientras yo dormía… cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de mi padre, el ya no me miraba igual que siempre, ya no me miraba de ese modo frío, por eso creí que no sería tan malo llamarlo por papá… luego… recuerdo que estaba siguiendo el origen de aquel terrible poder que había atacado en mi época… lo seguí sin descanso hasta llegar a una parte muy apartada de todos los demás, ahí, encontré a Void quien tomaba la forma de mi tío Takuto… luego… ¿Qué paso después?

… … …

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me sentía cansado y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que había algo extraño… alguien me llamaba, era una voz que hasta cierto punto no podía reconocer… giraba mi mirada a todas partes pero lo único que veía era oscuridad, cuando me di cuenta sentí que estaba volando, al ver al frente pude ver a mi padre sujetando en el suelo a mi madre y este como estiraba su mano hacia mi viéndome con preocupación

-vengan por el sí pueden- escuché la voz de Void mientras una bruma roja con negro nos envolvía, iba a gritar pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, aquella bruma nos había envuelto a ambos de nuevo ocasionando que cerrara mis ojos por el dolor…

… … …

-*_despierta… tienes que despertar Tasuku*- _escuché una voz a lo lejos, yo por fin volví a abrir mis ojos encontrándome en el mismo lugar en penumbras, mire al frente y trate de ubicarme, mas lo único que pude reconocer realmente era que estaba encerrado en una esfera de tipo cristal negro que me permitía ver con trabajo lo que había fuera de mi, y más sin embargo lo que más llamaba mi atención y me preocupaba eran los 2 anillos que giraban alrededor de mi prisión de esfera y que no se detenían en ningún momento

Tratando de ver más allá de aquella prisión me encontré en una habitación sin nada más que espejos, no importaba a donde fuera que viera, lo único que veía era el reflejo de la prisión en la que me encontraba, era una esfera negra con 2 anillos rojos con su centro negro lo que me tenían preso, trate de levantarme de mi lugar pero no pude, mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado y sentía todo muy pesado, además que cada vez que traba de salir una fuerte descarga me entumecía el musculo dejándome adormecido el tacto en aquella zona

*_esto está mal, tengo que salir de aquí*_ pensé con preocupación mientras trataba de escapar o ver algún modo de salir

-*_tienes que calmarte Tasuku, no te asustes, todos estamos aquí contigo, no te vamos a abandonar*-_ escuché aquella voz que por unos momentos no reconocí, mas, al prestarle atención una gran sonrisa llena de alivio se mostró en mis labios

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunte con nuevas energías mientras prestaba atención a la voz que se partía en 2 diferentes y que hablaba como a un eco

-Aichi… Aichi… Aichi…- cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue un color esmeralda intenso verme únicamente a mí, al ver mejor pude encontrarme con el rostro de Kai-kun muy cercas del mío, mas aquello no me importó, me levanté de golpe de sus brazos sentándome en el suelo viendo a todas partes

-¡Tasuku!- grite aunque no pude verlo pese a que lo busque por todas partes con la mirada

-se lo llevó esa cosa, tienes que calmarte- me dijo Kai mientras se levantaba y luego extendía su mano para que la tomara y me ayudara a levantarme

-¿Por qué Tasuku?- pregunte mientras me ponía en pie con ayuda de Kai-kun

-porque él es lo que necesita para triunfar, lo necesita fuera del juego- de detrás de nosotros apareció Ren junto a Emi, ambos muy serios, pero quien nos había explicado aquello había sido Emi

-¿Qué quieren decir?- preguntó Kai-kun acercándose a ambos

-eso ahora no importa Kai, tenemos que ir a por Tasuku antes de que Void lo tome realmente como suyo- dijo ahora Ren mientras giraba su mirada a Emi haciendo que todo el mundo la viera a ella

-tenemos que detener esto antes de que realmente se salga de control, Kai, Aichi, no tenemos tiempo, su hijo está en verdadero peligro- dijo esta muy seria, algo completamente extraño en ella

-¿Emi?- ella me miro y luego suspiro mientras en sus ojos veía un resquicio de tristeza, agacho la mirada y de su falda de la escuela sacó un par de guantes de color durazno y se los puso, aquellos guantes que se veían como los guantes para las batallas de Vanguard tenían algo diferente, la gema que debía de ser roja ahora era de un color azul además de que sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña gema azul colgando de su cuello

-no hay tiempo para explicar Aichi, tenemos que rescatar a Tasuku cuanto antes, si quieren saber, se los explico después- dijo seria mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de todos, mas nadie se movió, solo Ren quien paso entre ambos y luego de dar varios pasos se giro a vernos

-ella sabe donde esta Tasuku-chibi- y continuó con su camino, Kai-kun y yo nos miramos y luego los seguimos a los otros 2

… … …

-¿Cómo sabes de Tasuku y su ubicación?- preguntó Kai luego de un buen rato sin que nadie más hablara, sin embargo Emi no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con nadie al respecto, no fue sino hasta que llegamos a una gran plaza en medio de la ciudad que esta se detuvo, justo frente a una pequeña fuente

-eso es algo que no te concierne saber Kai- dijo muy fría mientras se quitaba su collar y lo mostraba frente de la estatua la cual brilló por unos momentos y, justo a un costado nuestro aparecían unas escaleras subterráneas, Emi caminó entre nosotros tranquilamente y comenzó a bajar por ellas, seguida de Ren y luego Kai y yo

Luego de bajar por las escaleras caminamos unos minutos por un corredor de único camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta, Ren no paraba de preguntar qué era lo que hacíamos pero Emi aun se mantenía muy callada, solo caminando, Kai-kun había dejado de hacer preguntas mientras que yo solo estaba preocupado por saber qué pasaría con Tasuku y con Takuto

Llegamos a una gran sala de salón pero en penumbras, ahí, Emi nos dijo que nos quedáramos quietos mientras ella caminaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad, no tuvimos de otra más que esperar, una vez escuchamos sus pasos lejos ella comenzó a tocar algo de vidrio que hacía sonar toda la habitación y cuando nos dimos cuenta una pequeña y tenue luz azul iluminó todo el salón permitiendo ver que aquello que la iluminaba era un candelero de cristales y lo que lo iluminaba no era precisamente la luz, sino el collar de Emi

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- preguntó Ren-san mientras miraba a todas partes

-en uno de los santuarios de los guardianes… eso no importa, por aquí hay un camino que los llevará a donde esta Tasuku capturado- dijo Emi caminando directamente a un muro, tocando 3 veces como si fuera una puerta, el muro se abrió para ella y luego nos hizo la señal para que fuéramos nosotros

-siga por aquel camino y llegaran a donde Void tiene a Tasuku, tomen, esto les servirá para liberar a Tasuku de su prisión- se quito ambos guantes y a cada uno les arrancó la gema azul dándonos cada una de las gemas a Kai-kun y a mi

Kai miro a Emi y asintió, sin dudar ni un segundo se fue, solo a mi me espero pero yo noté que Ren-san no se movía de su lugar a un lado de Emi

-¿Ren-san?- el mencionado me sonrió amable y se despidió de mi con la mano

-alguien tiene que ayudarla a mantener el portal abierto, bye bye- fue lo último que dijo antes de que el muro por el que habíamos pasado se cerrara tras de nosotros dividiéndonos a ambos en grupos

-andando Aichi, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Kai serio, yo gire y asentí llegando hasta su lado, luego gire a mis espaldas donde ahora yacía el muro, me quede unos momentos pensando en nada realmente y luego continué junto a Kai-kun, después de todo Tasuku nos necesitaba

*_¿Por qué Emi tenía conocimiento de un lugar como este? ¿y cómo era que conocía a Tasuku si nunca se cruzaron?*_

**-**no creí que te quedaras aquí- soltó la pequeña mientras caminaba al centro de aquel salón mientras Ren se giraba a verla con una sonrisa algo incomoda

-lo siento, después de todo dijiste que ellos eran los únicos que podían ver lo que iba a pasar, supuse que me detendrías si trataba de ir con ellos- dijo tranquilo mientras iba a su lado viendo como de la nada aparecían un par de sofás encontrados, en uno se sentó Emi y en otro Ren

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada Emi-chan?- pregunto Ren mientras la miraba y como esta se notaba algo agitada pese a que no había hecho algún esfuerzo físico, más bien era un esfuerzo mental y "casi" del tipo espiritual

-no importa ahora que se los diga o no, cuando esto acabe ustedes…- pero ya no pudo decir nada mas, gracias a que el sofá era largo para varias personas Emi cayó recostada en este mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y respiraba con mucha dificultad, Ren corrió hasta ella y pudo ver su agotamiento, al ver aquello no supo qué hacer, hasta hace una cosa de horas se había enterado de lo que ella ya sabía desde hace años atrás y sabía bien que, pese a que había dicho que cuidaría de Emi, la verdad era que no podía hacer nada por ella, no cuando su propio poder no era lo suficiente como para ayudarla en su misión

**-**¡a-bre-te! ¡maldición!- gritaba mientras luchaba por tratar de alejarme y de destruir este poder que me encerraba, sin embargo, no importaba que tanto hiciera o cuanto luchara no podía sacar nada, solo podía herirme a mi mismo mientras peleaba por liberarme…

*_tengo que salir de aquí o preocuparé a mis padres… de nuevo*_ y como a un mal juego de mi mente no pude evitar el recordar aquellos momentos en que había perdido a mis padres, como literalmente lo había perdido todo y a todos, de forma lenta y cruel mientras veía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…

*_no quiero… volver a pasar por eso otra vez…*_ me dije a mi mismo mientras me hacía bolita en mi lugar aterrado a pensar que aquello pudiese suceder

-¡Tasuku!- escuché un grito en algún lugar lejano, mas no pude prestarle importancia… el miedo de mi pasado me estaba inundando y me impedía el poder reaccionar correctamente luego de saber que el peso de mi misión era tal que, tal vez y no pudiera lograrlo yo solo…

*_creo que no podré con la misión… lo siento… mamá… papá… Gao-kun*_

-¡Tasuku!- esta vez la voz la reconocí, era la de mi padre y se escuchaba molesto, abrí mis ojos de golpe y con miedo mientras trataba de ver a todas partes, sin embargo no vi a nadie, el paisaje era el mismo que el de hace ya varias horas atrás, sin embargo una explosión a un costado mío me hizo notar el lugar

-mis padres…- susurré mientras los veía salir de la cortina de humo y polvo que se había formado luego de semejante entrada, sin embargo lo que realmente me sorprendía era que ambos portaban cada uno una de las gemas azules que solo los de mi clan poseían…

-¡Tasuku-kun!- gritó mi madre en cuanto me vio aun encerrado

-¡no vengas mamá!- le grite pero había sido muy tarde, alguien lo había atacado y estampado contra uno de los espejos mientras lo agrietaba un poco y caía casi inconsciente

-¡mamá!- grite mientras ponía mis manos en la esfera aunque me lastimara

-no puedes tocar a mi rehén- escuchamos la voz de Void, yo rugí con total ira mientras miraba en la dirección de la que había llegado el ataque y justamente se encontraba Void con el aspecto de mi tío, comencé a removerme con más fuerza mientras trataba de librarme, esto había sido demasiado

-¡libera al niño!- ordeno mi padre mientras se paraba frente de mi madre y lo veía con fiereza, yo lo vi sorprendido pero negué, me detuve mientras lo observaba y como mi papá tomaba la gema que portaba mi madre, esto me asustó bastante y comencé a negar mientras veía como mi padre sacaba su deck y metía ambas gemas en el

-¡no lo hagas papá!- grite mientras veía como comenzaba a correr hacia mi ocupando su deck como un escudo y aun así era atacado por aquella bruma roja, grite con fuerza mientras veía aterrado como por igual mi padre era estampado a un costado de mi madre y luego caía por fin, sin embargo sentí algo extraño, al bajar la mirada al suelo cercas de donde yo estaba pude ver el deck de mi padre que brillaba por las gemas que debían de ser de la adivina, mire a mis padres y como mi papá aun me miraba con un solo ojo mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente

-es tu turno Tasuku- fue lo último que vi que hizo pues cayó inconsciente junto a mi madre, al ver aquello fue el ultimo detonante que utilicé… mire el deck de mi padre y aunque me lastime logré tomar aquellas gemas utilizando mi psyqualia como conducto… gracias a aquello el sello que me mantenía fue destruido y quede libre, sin tardar nada corrí al lado de mis padres, trate de llamarlos pero estos no respondieron a mi llamado, el golpe había sido demasiado hasta para ellos, una pequeña lagrima recorrió mis mejillas y la limpié de inmediato

-no se preocupen, yo los voy a proteger… mamá... papá… los quiero mucho- les dije mientras me levantaba y miraba al frente

-ya es hora… de nuestra batalla… Void- le dije con todo el odio que le podía tener a alguien como él, sin embargo, pese a que caminaba en su dirección, el no parecía ni preocupado, eso era bueno, me estaba subestimando más de lo que pensaba… esto iba a acabar pronto

El tablero apareció frente nuestro y colocamos nuestra carta

-es hora del final…

-Stand up! Vanguard!

-Stand up tamashi no vanguard!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Muy bien, ya he revelado quien es la adivina, ¿comentarios? Supongo que ya varios se lo habían esperado, pero en fin, a quien tenga dudas se las respondo con gusto, aun queda mucho por saber sobre lo que pasará y el verdadero climax vendrá en el siguiente cap XD

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	7. Batalla por la Salvación p2

**Titulo del cap:**

Batalla por la Salvación p.2

**Notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Hora de saber la realidad de Tasuku y su clan

Para aquellos que vieron el final de "El Beso del Dragón" les será una buena sorpresa… recuerden que esto es un AU "universo alterno" así que todo es posible XD

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Era por fin la última batalla, se había recorrido mucho para poder llegar hasta este punto y ahora era por fin que se encontraban cara a cara, Void ocupaba la apariencia de Takuto, Tasuku estaba lastimado y agotado mas aquello no significaba nada para él en aquel momento, el no se permitía retroceder así como así

Sus padres yacían varios metros atrás inconscientes y muy lastimados al haber sido lanzados y azotados por el poder de Void al momento de tratar de liberar a su hijo de su prisión, el precio había sido ligeramente caro, pero era ahora o nunca que se debatiera la última batalla antes de que Void despertara por completo y ocasionara el futuro por el cual él estaba ahí en ese preciso momento...

-¡Stan up! ¡Vanguard!- dijo Void divertido con aquel toque lleno de burla y soberbia, cantando ya la victoria que sabia poseía aun sin necesidad de pelear contra el tan afamado "salvador en Cray" y que había escuchado por murmullos del mismo planeta que, lo comenzaba a conocer debido a sus propias investigaciones en el planeta para con su persona

-¡Stand up! ¡Tamashi no (alma de) Vanguard!- grito Tasuku mientras ambos volteaban su primera carta en el tablero dando inicio a la batalla

-¿ho? ¿qué clase de clan es ese chico?- pregunto Void ligeramente interesado al notar un clan que él no conocía pese a su extenso conocimiento

Tasuku había mostrado un clan completamente diferente a cualquiera, la primera carta que había mostrado había sido un pequeño cachorro de grandes orejas caídas de color negro con morado en las puntas y que portaba en el lomo y las patas una armadura negra con gemas azules y rojas, mas lo extravagante de esta criatura era que en vez de tener 4 patas poseía 6 en total y en su hocico se mostraba la dentadura de un tiburón junto a unos grandes ojos amatista profundo

-bebé monstruo del clan Dark Guardian- fue todo lo que dijo mientras la batalla continuaba, sin nada que temer Void no perdía ocasión para burlarse de Tasuku y amedrentarlo de su estúpida misión y de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a sus padres, aquello comenzaba a dar resultados pues Tasuku "siendo tan vulnerable como Aichi" ese tipo de palabras comenzaban a afectarle ocasionando que le fuera difícil el seguirle el ritmo a su oponente

-¿pero que son esas unidades?- preguntó Aichi asombrado pues en cuanto había despertado con lo primero que se había encontrado era aquella batalla mientras observaba a Tasuku manipular aquellas cartas como si las conociera de toda su vida

-son un clan llamado Dark Guardian- aviso Takuto quien aparecía como a un fantasma gracias a los espejos del lugar y que por igual observaba la batalla con asombro sin despegar la vista

-¿por qué no sabíamos de este clan?- preguntó Kai en cuanto despertó y se ponía en pie igual que Aichi, sin embargo notó la negatoria de Takuto "quien parecía no querer despegar la vista de la batalla"

-se supone que el clan de los Dark Guardián era solo un mito o una leyenda de Cray, se dice entre los clanes que aquel clan estaba desde el nacimiento de Cray hace muchas eras, son los encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal; son guardianes por naturaleza que se esconden en el lado oculto de la historia, se creía que el clan había desaparecido luego de tanto tiempo aunque algunos aseguraban que cuando el equilibrio fuera interrumpido ellos aparecerían... se dice que aquel que pueda dominar a los Dark Guardian será un oponente formidable... nunca creí que Tasuku pudiera ocupar semejante clan como propio...- menciono con asombro notando con preocupación cómo Tasuku ya había dado su segundo daño sin poder herir realmente

-estupideces nada mas... aunque sea un clan legendario aun más viejo que aqua force nunca podrá con el maravilloso he infinito poder de link joker- decía con burla y seguridad Void mientras le causaba el tercer daño, mientras que por su parte se encontraban Kai y Aichi observando con preocupación cómo Tasuku parecía tener problemas en la batalla

-Tasuku-kun...- susurro Aichi con suavidad mientras miraba con preocupación, nervios y desespero al niño que estaba en apuros y no podía ayudar, solo, quedarse ahí, viéndolo y rogando porque aquel pequeño estuviese bien y a salvo...

-no... no me rendiré- dijo Tasuku con problemas mientras recibía el quinto daño siendo apenas salvado por un heal trigger, terminó el turno de Void y fue entonces el turno de Tasuku, luego de poner en stand a todas sus cartas que le quedaban, miro su mazo y suspiro casi derrotado mientras cerraba los ojos

*_lo siento papá, mamá, realmente no tengo el poder para esta batalla*_ se lamento en su mente mientras su mano aun sobre su baraja temblaba suave y sutilmente

-¡no te rindas Tasuku! ¡tu padre y yo estamos contigo hijo!- grito Aichi en un impulso irrefrenable sin darse cuenta que no solo su deck entero sino que las gemas que Emi les había dado a ambos brillaban con fuerza bien ocultas en ambos decks

Tasuku giró su mirada encontrando a ambos padres "jóvenes" suyos puestos en pie viéndolo únicamente a él con seguridad al tiempo que su padre también lo observaba con seriedad, mas aquella mirada ya no era fría y llena de desconfianza hacia su persona como antes, ahora era una mirada segura como la que les daba cuando le animaba en silencio

-acabalo Tasuku- dijo Kai con tal convicción que el corazón de Tasuku dio un vuelco por la emoción de saberse apoyado por sus 2 padres y sintiendo a lo lejos el verdadero poder que sus padres irradiaban en su época... El temor desapareció en sus ojos y volvió aquella convicción que tenía antes, miró con seguridad a ambos padres suyos y asintió preparado

-no me rendiré... ¡robo!- dijo mientras sacaba la siguiente carta asombrándose y mostrando una amable sonrisa, miro con seguridad a su oponente y clamó con fuerza y poderío

-Ruge con fuerza y muestra de lo que está hecho mi padre... ¡Ride the Vanguard! ¡Dragonic Overlord the end!- dijo mientras colocaba a la criatura en el círculo central, todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a semejante carta en el maso de Tasuku, sin embargo el todavía no terminaba y eso Kai lo presentía

-es hora de demostrar el poder que poseen ambos en la batalla, ven a nosotros y escucha el rugido de tu consorte... ¡Seek THE mate!- grito mientras ponía su mano a unos centímetros encima fe Overlord y este a su vez lanzaba una llamarada de fuego al cielo, unos segundos más tarde de que el fuego desapareciera, una brillante luz apareció por los cielos mientras que en el tablero de Tasuku 5 cartas de la drop zone iban al deck y de este salía una carta mas

-noble caballero que sin temor continuas tu camino, guía a los que van tras tu sombra y llevarlos por el camino de lo correcto... madre(susurro)... ¡Legión!- grito mientras colocaba al lado de Overlord otra carta

-¡Blaster Blade King!- gritó mientras aparecía por fin la legión de Tasuku sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por un movimiento que nunca se había visto y que, era prácticamente imposible el realizar

-no... ¡¿cómo es posible que Overlord y Blaster Blade estén en tu maso si yo me cerciore de que estuviesen sellados en Cray por omega lock?!- gritaba colérico Void mientras que la sonrisa llena de confianza de Tasuku se incrementaba mostrándose ligeramente psicópata (N/A: igualita a la de Kai cuando sonríe victorioso)

-porque ellos son mis padres en el futuro - dijo mientras señalaba sus cartas, primero inclino la de el lado derecho de su tablero al tiempo que gritaba el ataque, mas Void se defendió, el siguiente ataque fue del otro lado de la legión y por igual fue detenida por el enemigo, sin embargo aun quedaba un último ataque...

-skill de Blaster Blade King activado- dijo mientras volteaba una carta de su damage zone y desaparecía una carta de la rear guard de Void, mas por si eso no fuera suficiente...

-ahora ¡Legión attack!- grito mientras señalaba a su enemigo y ambos, tanto el caballero como el dragón se lanzaban al ataque

-¡defensa perfecta!- gritó Void mientras mostraba una sonrisa de victoria, Tasuku se mantuvo tranquilo e hizo el twin drive sacando un stand trigger, otorgándole los poderes a una de sus rear guard y volviendo a ver al frente

-skill de Dragonic Overlord the end activado!... ¡levántate de nuevo y levanta a su mate!- dijo mientras sacaba de su rear guard 2 cartas traseras y la legión volvía a ponerse en pie

-¡attack!- volvió a gritar mientras Void esta vez gritaba defensa, Tasuku chasqueo la lengua y volvió a hacer el twin drive, no encontró trigger pero al sacar la segunda carta sonrió con victoria

-esto se acaba ahora... ¡final turn!- grito seguro mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa y con dudas puesto que pareciera que su turno ya había acabado, sin embargo Void se puso en guardia mientras Tasuku mostraba frente a su enemigo la carta que había sacado al último mientras le explicaba

-Dragón, rey de la esperanza, si esta carta es sacada de un twin drive, puedo hacer ride a esta carta en el mismo turno- explico mientras se preparaba para en movimiento

-aparece en un halo de luz y muestra tu bendita fuerza acabando con el enemigo ¡levántate guardián de mi alma! ¡Ride the Vanguard! Dragón rey de la esperanza!- grito mientras colocaba la carta y esta aparecía detrás de sí mismo rugiendo por fuerza ante su llamado un hermoso dragón blanco de ojos carmesí profundos y brillantes como sus ojos

-siguiente skill activado, puedo cambiar todas mis cartas a cartas que tengan el nombre "esperanza" en su nombre y las otras regresan al deck- dijo mientras regresaba 2 de las 3 cartas que tenía al maso y mostraba nuevas, miro a Void quien le miraba molesto y luego sonrió

-bien, aquí vamos... ¡attack!- grito mientras volvía a atacar primero con la carta que estaba en su lado derecho, de nuevo Void se defendió con una defensa perfecta, a aquel ataque le siguió la carta de la izquierda, esta vez tuvo que utilizar una intercepción que lo dejo únicamente con la carta Vanguard sola, Void rugió con fiereza mientras observaba a Tasuku tan tranquilo y serio continuar su turno

-Tasuku es impresionante- decía Aichi con asombro mientras los demás veían en silencio la última batalla y la más impresionante de sus vidas

_*no está utilizando psyqualia... y aun así puede contra esa cosa… además aun no ha acabado su turno_* medito Kai pese a que aun había la posibilidad de que Void pudiese sacar otra defensa perfecta dado a que aun tenía 2 cartas en la mano

-¡este ataque es por mi madre!- grito Tasuku mientras lanzaba a su criatura, Void tuvo que tomar su primer daño, sin embargo el solo se rió como solo un desquiciado podía hacerlo mientras lo miraba superior

-¿qué paso? ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿qué paso con tu "final turn"?- pregunto con total veneno, mas Tasuku solo sonrió del mismo modo lúgubre que hacia Kai en ocasiones (N/A: así ni como discutir si el hijo es de Kai XD)

-crea la esperanza donde ya no la hay, continua rugiendo aun después de tu victoria y crea nuestro camino a la victoria ¡limit break!- grito mientras señalaba a su carta

-primer efecto ¡Stand de nuevo a todas mis cartas!- y todas volvieron a ponerse en pie mientras que atrás de ellos los demás gritaban la victoria y animaban a Tasuku a seguir en pie

-segundo efecto activado... hasta que mi turno acabe, no importa que sea rear guard de ningún nivel, puedo hacer el twin drive a rodas mis cartas y mi Vanguard podrá hacer el chequeo tres veces- dijo mientras sonreía

Tal y como había dicho, volvió a atacar primero con la carta de la derecha haciendo el twin drive sacando un critical y dando todos los efectos a la carta que iba a atacar, pese a que atacó, Void pudo defenderse de nuevo, las cartas sacadas en el twin drive fueron al fondo del deck mientras continuaba su ataque, el siguiente fue la carta de la izquierda, mismo efecto, en la primera saco un heal trigger curando uno de daño y dando el poder a aquella carta, en la segunda no saco nada; las cartas sacadas fueron al fondo del deck y este ataque acertó por fin creando el segundo daño mientras que Tasuku quedaba en 4 de daño, miro su tablero completo y tomo un hondo respiro

-activare el skill que posee el rey de la esperanza, una vez por juego puedo intercambiar los heal trigger que tenga en mi mano, campo, damage zone y drop zone activando su efecto para retirar daño- al tiempo que hacia aquello recuperaba el daño quedando así con 2 de daño

-ahora tu puedes sacar una carta más- explicó mientras Void de mala forma robaba otra carta, luego miró su deck y sonrió tranquilo volviendo a ver a Void

-segundo skill activado, este solo puedo hacerlo una vez por todo el juego, tengo la habilidad de tomar todos los trigger que haya sacado durante el juego y devolverlos a mi deck a cambio tu puedes sacar otras 2 cartas y yo descarto 3- dijo mientras tomaba los heal trigger, los draw trigger, los stand trigger y los critical trigger que había sacado volviendo a barajear su deck y sacar 4 cartas mas

-bien, con esto ha recuperado el daño hecho y ha regresado los trigger al deck... esta batalla aun no ha terminado- dijo Aichi con emoción mientras rogaba por que Tasuku saliera bien librado de aquella batalla

-continuemos donde nos quedamos... rey de la esperanza ¡ataca por mi padre!- ordeno Tasuku

-tres draw drive...- dijo serio mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio y a la expectativa de lo que sacaría pues podría ser el detonante pata el verdadero final

La primera carta fue de nuevo un critical, todos los efectos a la vanguard, en el segundo fue stand, todos los efectos a la rear guard de la izquierda y en el tercero no salió nada, mas Tasuku permaneció tranquilo y el ataque acertó creando el cuarto daño a su oponente, miro su tablero y tomó una gran boca nada de aire mientras anunciaba el siguiente ataque con su última unidad, de nuevo utilizo el twin drive sacando la primera carta de un nivel, en la segunda se mostró una criatura de nivel 3, Tasuku sonrió del mismo modo tenebroso de su padre y para su desgracia el último ataque pudo ser detenido por su enemigo, mas aquello no pareció alarmarlo

-hahahaha ¿qué me decías de tu ataque final?- volvió a burlarse Void , mas Tasuku aun se mostraba sereno

-¿y quien dijo que ya había acabado?- sonrió de ese modo lúgubre con un extraño toque de inocencia que lo hacía ver aun mas terrorífico que el mismo Kai mientras con lentitud mostraba al frente suyo la última carta que había sacado

-ese niño se parece demasiado a Kai como para negar que es su hijo- soltó Takuto en un arranque mientras el mencionado se hacía como que la virgen le llamaba y se reía internamente por la realidad de las palabras y el comportamiento del más chico

-Dragón, rey del caos, si esta carta es sacada en un twin drive puedo hacer ride en este turno- Void con asombro se hizo hacia atrás mientras decía que aquello no podía ser cierto, Tasuku sonrió y alzo la carta tan alto como pudo

-la esperanza a nosotros y el caos a nuestros enemigos, crea el equilibrio y derrota a quienes no son los perturbadores de esta danza del desespero... ¡levántate guardián de mi alma! ¡Ride the Vanguard! ¡Dragón rey del caos!- gritó mientras colocaba la carta y tras de el aparecía un dragón negro de ojos azules como el zafiro

-skill activado, puedo cambiar todas las cartas por cartas que tengan en su nombre caos- y tal como dijo, las 3 cartas de su tablero fueron sustituidas por cartas caos

-muy bien, hagamos lo una vez más chicos- dijo Tasuku mientras señalaba a su enemigo

-¡el primero!- lanzo el ataque, apenas y pudo defenderlo Void

-¡el segundo!- anunció aunque por desgracia, pese a que el ataque logró pasar creando daño, Void saco un heal trigger que lo siguió dejando en 4 de daño, Tasuku volvió a chasquear la lengua con molestia y continuo

-el último- dijo mientras mandaba a su criatura, a su rey del caos... sin embargo y pese a que había dado una vez mas Void sacó un heal trigger ocasionando mas y mas burlas hacia Tasuku, el otro miro con sorpresa aquel suceso y luego a sus cartas... miró todo su tablero y sonrió con dulzura

-pues si con esto no logro detenerle... entonces... tres drive- comenzó, sacó los primeros 2 sin nada, mas el tercero volvió a salir el dragón rey de la esperanza, Void estaba molesto, aquello no podía ser cierto, Tasuku miro su carta con alegría y luego a su enemigo

-aquí vamos... aparece en un halo de luz y muestra tu bendita fuerza acabando con el enemigo ¡levántate guardián de mi alma! ¡Ride the Vanguard! Dragón rey de la esperanza!- gritó mientras colocaba la carta, miro de nuevo a Void y hablo mientras su dragón rugía poderoso e imponente

-te dije que este era el final turn- extendió su mano encima de su carta unos centímetros antes de tocarla y conjuro con fiereza

-ruge y creemos un camino hacia el futuro brillante donde no hay mal que nos detenga... ¡Seek THE mate!- aquel dragón blanco lanzo al cielo una llamarada al cielo y a los pocos segundos de que esta desapareciera apareció un resplandor, al mismo tiempo en el campo de Tasuku 5 cartas volvían al deck y sacaba una extra

-luz y oscuridad no irán nunca solos, siendo el complemento del contrario, ruge y trae el caos a nuestros enemigos otorgando esperanza a nuestros corazones... ¡legión! caballero guardián del caos!- dijo mostrando su unidad, una vez hecho aquello Tasuku continuo con aquel semblante imperturbable

-soulblast- saco 6 cartas de debajo de su vanguard y las dejo caer en la drop zone sin quitar esa imperturbable sonrisa (madele in Kai-kun XD)

-levántense de nuevo para la batalla, avatares de mis padres... ¡Dragonic Overlord the end! ¡Blaster Blade King!- a la derecha estaba Blaster Blade mientras que a la izquierda estaba Dragonic Overlord rugiendo con poderío haciendo temblar los suelos bajo suyo

-skill de Blaster Blade King- y con ello desapareció la ultima unidad que le quedaba atrás a Void dejando únicamente la de enfrente, de nueva cuenta sus miradas colindaron, Void se mostraba bastante furioso y serio, con aquel rostro con deseos asesinos mientras que Tasuku procuraba mantener la calma y la cabeza fría

-este es el fin Void... no volverás a ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia... ¡skill de mi legión!- miro a la última carta en el campo de Void, la última carta de link joker era ni más ni menos que su Vanguard, Tasuku estiro su mano señalando con 2 de sus dedos aquella unidad y con una sonrisa llena de confianza y algo de soberbia habló

-lock a 2 de tus antiguas Vanguards- dijo mientras que en el tablero de Void se elevaba un poco la carta que poseía y salían de su soul 2 cartas más colocándose en los costados de su Vanguard siendo sellados casi al instante por un lock completamente diferente al que se había visto antes

-¡¿pero qué demonios es eso?!- preguntó asustado Takuto mientras todos con asombro observaban los movimientos del más joven quien reía suave y sutilmente "pero con ese toque aterrador del padre"

-me costó bastante perfeccionar esta habilidad ¿sorprendido Void? nosotros los guardianes también sabemos hacer lock, pero con sus respectivas diferencias... la primera, las cartas hechas lock con psyqualia pasaran a nuestro campo como unidades y la segunda y más peligrosa de todas... aquellas unidades que se hagan lock de nuestra parte se volverán parte del clan Dark Guardian...- en cuanto su explicación término ambas esferas que ahora están encerrados por una esfera negra de resplandor azul y 2 anillos de pétalos de sakura pasaron al campo de Tasuku colocándose en los lugares vacíos del mismo, se quedaron quietos unos segundos y se iluminaron mientras se abrían dejando ver a las mismas criaturas de Void pero sin aquellos anillos que los mostraban como pertenecientes del tan poderoso clan Link Joker...

Tasuku se tomo el tiempo para ver detrás suyo como efectivamente se encontraban las nuevas unidades en su campo, sonrió tranquilo y aliviado mientras ambas unidades nuevas lo miraban a él, ambos lados asintieron aun sin decir palabra y Tasuku giró al frente para continuar con la batalla

-skill activado, si he hecho lock a unidades de Link Joker obtengo un extra critical por cada lock transformado y sin importar el nivel todo será absorbido por la legión...- por fin los ojos de Void se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras tartamudeaba para sí mismo que aquello no podía ser cierto, sin embargo Tasuku se mantenía sonriente mientras lo señalaba

-¡este ataque es por todas las vidas que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra Void! ¡Legión attack!- grito mientras su legión acataba su orden lanzándose al ataque de la ultima unidad en pie de Link Joker acabando por fin contra su enemigo en el tablero... sin embargo la batalla aun no acababa para Tasuku

Sin perder tiempo activo de nuevo su psyqualia al máximo nivel y encerrando a Voíd que aun estaba sufriendo en daño del último ataque logro hacerle lock aun en el cuerpo de Takuto, subió con todas sus fuerzas aquel lock sacándolo del cuerpo de Takuto comenzando así la verdadera batalla

Esta vez, dentro del lock hecho con psyqualia de Tasuku se podía observar una extraña piedra que emanaba aquella bruma rojiza con negro y que aparentemente también luchaba por salir, en este momento era Tasuku contra Void por ver quién lograba hacer lock a quien, desgraciadamente Tasuku estaba muy agotado para aquella última batalla y comenzaba a perder fuerza en su posición... hasta que sintió como era apoyado por sus hombros desde detrás de el evitando que siguiera retrocediendo y que cayera, girando su vista con asombro descubrió que se trataba de sus 2 padres ayudándolo con sus propios poderes aunque por unos segundos pudo jurar que quienes lo ayudaba eran sus padres de su época

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad apareció en su rostro mientras volteaba al frente donde aún se debatía Void por su libertad, solo que esta vez Tasuku no estaba solo, ahora era apoyado por sus padres y así, era casi imposible que el llegase a perder; y así, entre los 3 consiguieron con trabajo sellar a Void dentro de aquel lock convirtiéndolo en un nuevo deck ahora perteneciente a los Dark Guardián...

Aun dentro de lock, aquel nuevo deck se acerco hasta Tasuku y calló con suavidad en sus manos mostrando en la primera carta el nombre del clan Dark Guardián, Tasuku sonrió pese a que hubo un momento de silencio, silencio que fue roto por el mismo Tasuku cuando se giro a ver a sus padres notándose ambos lados sumamente lastimados

-¿como lo hice papá?- pregunto mientras miraba únicamente a Kai y este por fin, luego de un momento de silencio se acercaba a él dándole un suave beso en al frente con cariño y acariciando sus azules cabellos en una dulce caricia como hacía mucho quería hacerle al más chico

-lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Tasuku - le sonrió con verdadero orgullo, Tasuku por fin recupero aquel brillo que perdía frente a su padre y sonreía de un modo tan radiante hacia su padre únicamente mostrando su alegría y emoción por verse por fin aceptado y aprobado de ese modo por el mismo

-¡qué bueno!- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de ambos que lograron detener su caída

-¡Tasuku! ¡Tasuku resiste!- le grito Aichi mientras trataba de hacerlo volver en sí sin éxito alguno, sin embargo Kai lo cargo entre sus brazos mientras clamaba a Aichi

-se quedó dormido, debió de sobre esforzarse en la batalla- esto calmo un poco a Aichi, mas cuando iba a decir algo una luz a sus espaldas les llamo la atención, al girar se encontraron con Takuto quien se levantaba, Kai dio un paso atrás mientras tomaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Tasuku a modo de protegerlo con sus brazos y Aichi se ponía al frente protegiendo a los otros 2

-¿están bien todos?- aquello hizo que ambos padres bajaran la guardia y suspiraran con alivio, Aichi corrió de inmediato a auxiliar a Takuto

-sí, estamos bien ¿cómo te encuentras tu?- le preguntó mientras Takuto le regalaba una sonrisa cansada al tiempo que era ayudado por Aichi para poder ponerse en pie, la batalla había lastimado demasiado su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta Takuto que Tasuku realmente era poderoso y peligroso si llegaba a ser un enemigo, aunque por sus padres, sabía bien que eso jamás llegaría a pasar, se sentía aliviado, el futuro estaba bien protegido gracias al más pequeño que aparecería en el futuro… además de que ambos padres se veían contentos con el pequeño

-estaré mejor una vez que también descanse- todos sonrieron con alivio y por fin salieron de aquel lugar donde se encontraban... claro, tuvieron que pedir médicos para atender las heridas de todos…

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Vale, se aceptan criticas y regaños, "solo no sean muy crueles" como podrán apreciar Tasuku es controlador del Link Joker bueno y, bueno, entre personas del mismo clan tal vez y se pueden cambiar… la verdad cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito esto… y me había gustado, así que no le hice reales cambios… en fin, como está hecho por el cel y corregido por una compu loca "sin contar a quien lo escribe" díganme sobre las faltotas ortográficas y yo las arreglo, dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas y explicadas

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!

**El siguiente capítulo es el ultimo.**


	8. Estoy en casa (Final)

**título del cap:**

Estoy en casa

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

**¡Capítulo final!**

Disculpen pero es un tanto más chico que los otros, en fin, si es que se me ocurre una ova yo aviso…

¡A leer!

Ya luego doy los agradecimientos…

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Era un nuevo día, habían pasado ya 2 días desde el incidente de la batalla, con esto, se había cumplido ya casi un mes desde que me encontraba en este lugar, pero hoy era el día... luego de mi recuperación y de cerciorarme de que Link Joker no se saliera de control, estaba por fin listo para volver a casa...

Todo el mundo nos reunimos en un museo cercano el cual reconocí como el mismo museo donde mi padre nos llevo a Gao-un y a mí, esto me trajo ciertos recuerdos extraños pero trate de no darle más importancia, ahora por fin volvía a casa… a mi casa de verdad…

Eran las 2 de la tarde y estábamos mis padres y casi todos mis tíos: Ren, Takuto, Miwa y mi Tía Misaki junto a la señorita adivina viendome a lo lejos, me acerque a la adivina sin que nadie me viera en un momento de descuido de los demás y le pregunte

-¿que pasara ahora que ellos ya saben de nosotros?- ella me miro con una sonrisa triste y negó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

-nosotros los guardianes hemos hecho lo necesario, para cuando tú te vayas ellos habrían olvidado todo lo que vivieron contigo... - me quede callado y luego me incline en forma de respeto, me alejé de ella mientras notaba que todos comenzaron a reunirse en el sótano de aquel museo llamándome a mi ya que yo era el interesado en todo esto; una vez todos abajo, reunidos todos en el mismo punto donde mi padre había abierto el portal, con ayuda de la psyqualia de Takuto tanto como la de la adivina y la de mi tío Ren fue que el portal fue abierto igual que la última vez que yo lo vi

*_¿Cómo habrá hecho mi padre para abrir este portal? ¿el también tendría psyqualia?*_ me di un momento para meditar la posibilidad… bueno, hasta cierto punto no me extrañaría

Apartando esos pensamientos por unos momentos de mi mente, camine al frente y a unos pasos de verlo gire mi vista a todos mientras les sonreía, mis padres se aceraron a mi dándome un dulce abrazo el cuán correspondí gustoso y con fuerza

-cuídate mucho Tasuku, te amamos- me dijo mi madre mientras yo asentía tratando de no llorar mientras el besaba mi frente con cariño y dulzura

-eres bastante fuerte, ten por seguro que eres nuestro orgullo- dijo mi padre mientras yo le sonreía con alegría, luego me fui despidiéndome de todos, todos me deseaban buenas cosas y que fuera fuerte para un futuro mejor, yo solo asentía y luego de acabar con las despedidas me coloque de nuevo en el portal pero de espaldas a mi

-gracias a todos por haber cuidado de mi, nunca los olvidaré... los quiero- dicho esto salte de espaldas al portal mientras la imagen de el pasado se perdía y yo caía en la inconsciencia...

_*pipipipi pipipipi pipipipi pipipipi*_

-¡waa!- grite sentándome en la cama, mire a todas partes encontrándome en mi habitación, aun confundido tome el despertador apagándolo y viendo a todas partes, tratando de hacer memoria

-¿fue un sueño?...- me pregunte mas cuando me destape por completo note que cercas de mi almohada había una caja para guardar los deck que no era mía, al tomarla y sacar las cartas note que eran las mismas cartas de Link Joker ahora transformadas en Dark Guardian…

-no fue un sueño... fue real- me susurré con asombro mientras hacía mis despeinados cabellos hacia atrás tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, evitando caer en la histeria para no gritar y rememorando lo que había estado sucediendo… si no había sido un sueño y yo realmente volví a mi época entonces…

-Tasuku levántate ya o llegarás tarde a tu campamento- escuche la voz de mi padre venir de abajo, asustado asentí a sus palabras

-¡ya voy papá!- le grite, me levante de golpe de la cama buscando mi calendario, asombrándome con que exactamente hoy tenía que ir a mi campamento… tal vez y llegue al pasado… de ser así debía de buscar algún modo para volver a mi época…

*_o tal vez esta es mi época de verdad…*_ pensé y me metí a bañar, quería preguntarle a mi clan que era lo que había pasado pero no podía en casa cuando mis 2 padres estaban aquí, salí y me prepare, tome ahora mis 3 decks "el que ocupaba como propio, mi verdadero clan y ahora el Link Joker convertido", baje a desayunar encontrándome con mis padres en una típica escena romántica donde ambos cocinaban con sonrisa tierna y divertida susurrándose quien sabe que cosas pero por lo que veía eran palabras tiernas que se decían las parejas

-ha, buenos días cariño- me dijo mi madre en cuanto me noto, yo no pude evitar el derramar lágrimas de felicidad y salte a abrazar a ambos con fuerza

-¿qué pasa cariño?- me pregunto mi madre un poco preocupado al notar mis acciones

-¿te sientes bien Tasuku?- me preguntó mi padre mientras acariciaba con su gran y tosca mano mi cabeza en un suave rose que extrañé el tiempo que estuve lejos de ellos, sin embargo yo negué mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de felicidad

-estoy bien... ahora estoy bien... lo siento, es que, tuve una terrible pesadilla y gracias al cielo ya se acabo!- dije llorando por fin, mis padres se quedaron en silencio y luego me abrazaron y llenaron de besos mientras me decían que me querían y por igual yo les decía que los amaba demasiado aunque me costaba dejar de llorar

Luego de calmarme y desayunar amenamente en su compañía haciendo bromas para que me relajara y burlándonos un poco de todo fue que partí a la escuela donde al llegar encontré a Gao-kun saludándome igual que siempre, esto me alivio bastante, así que haciendo una maniobra alocada lo abracé un poco y bese suavemente su mejilla notando como un suave sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas mientras me preguntaba la razón de aquello, yo negué con una sonrisa y sin demorar nada subimos a los autobuses para ir al campamento

En el transcurso Gao-kun no paraba de preguntar por el motivo de aquello, se veía adorable con aquel sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer de sus mejillas mientras yo reía divertido por sus acciones, al final tuve que decirle que simplemente lo había hecho por un impulso irrefrenable (aunque mi verdadero deseo había sido besar sus labios en vez de su mejilla), unas horas más tarde por fin llegamos al campamento; el tiempo ahí fue tranquilo, pese a que yo seguía alerta de que no fuera a aparecer Void, gracias al cielo nunca se mostró, mi estancia en el mismo fue placentera estando en compañía de mi amado y divirtiéndome bastante, mas a la segunda noche, ya cuando todo estaba en penumbras y todos dormían yo fui despertado por psyqualia; salí de la habitación que compartía con Gao-kun y otros 2 compañeros mas y aun adormilado comencé a caminar, casi sintiéndome un zombi del sueño

-¿no es muy tarde como para que me manden a llamar? hoy no me detuve ni para descansar...estoy cansado- decía entre bostezos y luchas por no quedarme dormido al tiempo que tallaba mis 2 ojos para poder ver por dónde iba o siquiera ver los troncos del pequeño bosquecillo por el que pasaba pues ya iba veces que chocaba con diversos arboles en mi camino hacia donde fuera que me llevaba Psyqualia

-lamento que te haya citado tan tarde pero era el único momento en que podías estar a solas sin que levantaras sospechas Tasuku- escuche una voz dentro de una cueva a la que psyqualia me había llevado (luego de un terrible camino lleno de trampas, caídas y raspaduras "razón por la que ahora estaba hecho un lio en mi ropa completamente sucio de lodo y tierra junto a hojas secas y ramas… al menos rogaba no tener ningún insecto en mi cuerpo"), deje de tallar mi ojo y logre enfocar como de entre una pila de rocas salía la adivina que yo conocía y quien me había introducido al clan de los Dark Guardian hace tanto tiempo atrás

-buenas noches señorita adivina- le dije mientras me inclinaba en un saludo respetuoso, ella sonrió amable y se quedo quieta

-¿qué fue lo que te sucedió Tasuku?- me pregunto al notar mi cuerpo, yo note toda la suciedad y los posibles golpes más le reste importancia mientras bostezaba un poco mas

-el camino fue traicionero… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces choque contra los arboles o caí al suelo… no es nada de importancia- decía entre bostezos y estiramiento de mi cuerpo, ella soltó una risa pequeña y discreta mientras me decía que era igual de despistado que mi madre, luego de aquello me dio la espalda ya un poco más tranquila

-andando, es por aquí- me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la cueva, al mismo tiempo yo me iba colocando los guantes mientras la seguía con algunos pasos de distancia tratando de ver algo mas allá de la oscuridad por la que íbamos "ya que no llevábamos ni antorchas ni lámparas"

-hemos llegado chico- me dijo mientras llegábamos al fondo de la cueva y ella abría con las gemas de sus guantes una puerta secreta pasando por fin a una gran sala oscura ligeramente iluminada por antorchas

-¿qué hacemos aquí señorita adivina?- pregunte sabiendo que no podía llamarla por su nombre, además de que lo más seguro es que me fueran a preguntar por mi ausencia… y por lo sucedido recientemente

-es hora de tu reporte chico- salió de la nada un joven de 17 años a quien rápidamente reconocí como "el asesino" era algo así como un conocido de la adivina además de que estaba cercas de donde vivíamos, razón por la que lo conocía, el, junto a la adivina eran algo así como mis maestros en el tema de los Dark Guardian

Debido a que entre nosotros no podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, en los bajos mundos de Vanguard nosotros nos hacemos de los nombres o apodos con los que somos conocidos, la adivina posee su apodo dado a que puede leer la personalidad de las personas con tan solo ver su deck y predice ciertos puntos del futuro, el asesino era llamado de aquel modo por acabar con una increíble velocidad a sus presas... y así había mucha gente, de edades, naciones y situaciones diferentes... los Dark Guardián éramos más de los que se pensaban, incluso yo no estaba seguro de cuantos éramos en el clan en ciencia cierta… de hecho creo que ni entre nosotros lo sabíamos…

-por supuesto- dije mientras mostraba mi clan, la adivina se atravesó entre ambos y me miro de un modo serio y decidido, casi como si estuviese interesada por algo más, bueno, era lógico, la adivina ya debería de saber algo más que los demás

-yo lo haré, muchacho, quiero que ocupes el deck nuevo que traes- fue todo lo que dijo, me incline en forma de respeto mientras asentía a sus ordenes pese a mi confusión y la batalla entre ambos comenzó...

Era algo difícil dominar este deck pues no estaba acostumbrado y como era de esperarse fui derrotado por la adivina quien en menos de un parpadeo me derrotó de un modo casi hasta humillante, por suerte trataba bastante con ella así que sabía a qué atenerme cuando se trataba de este tipo de peleas, aquella batalla era algo que no comprendía, aunque con la adivina era algo natural que pidiera cosas extrañas y que luego estas tomaran sentido después de que te explicara su plan... o peor aun… cuando ya los haya terminado de llevar a cabo y se mostraran solo los resultados "algo que solía hacer seguido con todos ¬.¬"

-ya hemos encontrado para ti un nombre muchacho- soltó la adivina de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos de cómo era buena para manipular cualquier tipo de piezas logrando sus cometidos y demás… al girar a verla esta me regalaba una sonrisa y guardaba con cuidado su deck al tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo, yo me erguí mas y la mire serio sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos, entonces se giro dándole la espalda y llego a donde se encontraba en asesino, de el saco una pequeña cajita dorada con azul y camino tranquila hacia mi

-joven muchacho, portador del clan de los Dark Guardian, ahora del nuevo clan (refiriéndose a Link Joker), tu nombre, en la historia grabado quedará…- decía solemne mientras frente mío mostraba la pequeña caja y de esta sacaba un collar con una gema azul igual a la suya solo que más pequeña y de forma de lagrima con pequeños adornos plateados a su alrededor dándole un toque sofisticado

-eres el hijo de los grandes guerreros más poderosos… eres… "El Heredero al legado del guerrero…" dijo mientras colocaba el pequeño collar en mi cuello y este se iluminaba de un modo precioso, al verla no pude evitar el esbozar una sonrisa llena de emoción, me incliné en forma de agradecimiento y ella solo acarició mi cabeza mientras notaba como el asesino sonreía un poco y luego se marchaba dejándonos solos al tiempo que se despedía de la adivina primero y luego de mi

-no olvides que deberás explicarnos más tarde que fue lo que ha pasado y sus respectivas problemáticas- me explicó mientras salíamos de la cueva y llegábamos a un punto donde ambos comenzábamos a caminar hacia caminos diferentes, sin embargo había algo en que aun tenía mis dudas con respecto a lo que la misma adivina del pasado me había dicho…

-¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿nadie recuerda la invasión de Link Joker y ese tal Void?- la adivina me miro con duda y luego miro al frente aun sin darme la típica sonrisa de siempre, cosa aun más rara que lo demás y tal vez un poco preocupante

-escucha Tasuku, puede que ahora seas solo tu quien sepa de esto, ni siquiera nosotros los guardianes podemos recordarlo, pero nos hemos enterado gracias al mismo clan que estuvo contigo en aquella batalla, lo más probable es que hayas vuelto en el pasado a un punto donde aquello que tu viviste nunca sucedió, de ser así no me sorprendería que nadie más aparte de ti lo pudiera recordar- me explicó como si le restara importancia agitando su mano frente suyo como si alejara algo frente a su rostro, yo baje mi vista y me detuve pues estaba ya encaminado por el camino que me llevaría de vuelta a la cabaña donde yo dormía

-¿Qué crees que pase si le llegó a decir a mis padres que soy un guardián?- solté la misma pregunta que le hice aquella vez a la adiva del pasado mientras giraba a verla, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos sosteníamos las miradas, sabía que lo más probable fuera que me dijera que no era bueno, ya me lo había dicho antes, pero aun tenía mis dudas, ella suspiro y me dio la espalda regresando hacia la cueva y dejándome donde estaba

-no es correcto que lo sepan, pondrás su vida en riesgo junto a la de los demás…- dijo seria, de un modo apagado y muy frio que a cualquiera que no la conociera le helaría, aun con ese todo seguía dando varios pasos para alejarse pero sin hacerlo del todo

-aunque tus padres son fuertes… no olvides que eres por igual… no eres uno y no eres el otro… eres ambos Tasuku, eres un guardián que arriesga su vida para proteger a los que quieres y al mundo, también eres el hijo de Kai Toshiki y Sendou Acihi, si tú crees que es lo mejor, es tu decisión- fue lo que dijo mientras marchaba, mas se detuvo antes de que la distancia se hiciera más grande, giro a verme y terminó por decirme

-la decisión es tuya Tasuku… solo se consciente de los riesgos de tu decisión y estate preparado para lo que venga ahora que eres un guardián- aquellas palabras las dijo con una increíble seriedad que podría parecer más frialdad, sus ojos eran serios y no daban nada a la imaginación, aunque tampoco eran claros, al verlos, no sabías que pensar, no sabías qué decisión tomar, aquella mirada la pude sostener por un rato hasta que finalmente ella me dio la espalda marchándose por fin mientras me deseaba buenas noches, dejándome solo…

En aquel momento, en vez de ir a la cabaña para poder dormir, me quede caminando por el campamento y sus alrededores mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho… si bien era cierto que mis padres eran fuertes y podrían con cualquier cosa, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que viví en aquel entonces con la llegada de Link Joker y Void… no sabía si era bueno que lo dijera o si lo mejor era que me lo callara como todos los demás

Me tome toda la noche pensando, procesando, recordando todo lo que viví con mis padres, lo que tuve que pasar para poder llegar a este punto donde ahora me encuentro… era tanto lo que tenía en mi cabeza que no sabía realmente si pensaba o si tenía la mente en blanco… había tanto que aun no comprendía… había tanto que ya sabía que sería un precio alto por perder pero… aun así yo…

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue en tu campamento? ¿te divertiste cariño?- me preguntó mi madre en cuanto llegue a su lado, yo les sonreí y vi como Gao-kun por igual iba con su madre mientras se despedía de mi, una vez estando solos me puse a hablarles de lo que había estado haciendo junto a los demás en aquel campamento, ambos padres míos me escuchaban atentos mientras me regalaban amables sonrisas llenas de ternura y amor y ellos también me contaban lo que habían hecho mientras yo no había estado, incluso me habían dado una buena idea para poder aprender más, era por lo regular con ellos con los que entrenaba y me hacía todavía más fuerte (aunque hasta hoy en día nunca les había podido ganar ni una sola vez)

… … …

-ya nos vamos Tasuku- dijo mi padre mientras le ponía su abrigo a mi madre pues saldrían a trabajar y como estábamos entrando en temporadas de frío mi madre era algo más frágil en esto cuando las noches refrescaban

-hoy no vallan- les dije tan rápido que incluso creo que ni yo me comprendí, me sentía nervioso y me costaba mantenerme tranquilo, los 2 me miraron con duda mientras daban un paso hacia mi

-¿Qué dijiste amor?- me preguntó mi madre mientras llegaba a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza con los mismos cariños que siempre, yo respire con fuerza y señalé mi deck mostrando solo el logo de Vanguard

-quiero que se queden hoy, tengo que retar a papá y quiero que tu también escuches lo que tengo que decir madre- les dije seguro de mis palabras y de mis acciones más serio de lo que creo que quería ser en estos momentos, sin embargo ambos se vieron con clara duda en su mirada y luego sonrieron entre si de un modo tranquilo, era algo extraño y a veces incomodo, que solo ellos se comprendieran de ese modo sin palabras, pero era justo ahora lo que necesitaba para lo que tenía planeado

-bueno, por faltar una vez no creo que haga daño- dijo mi padre mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la dejaba en su lugar junto a la de mi madre, yo me fui a sentar en la mesa y coloqué mi deck en su lugar mientras veía como ambos se sentaban del lado contrario frente a mí, mi padre al frente ya que a él era a quien había retado y mi madre de su lado derecho abrazado a su brazo con cariño, suspire nervioso y coloqué la primer carta en el tablero para luego dar mi deck a mi padre

-toma- dije mientras terminaba de partir el deck de mi padre y luego tomaba el mío y tomaba mis primeras 5 cartas escuchando como las mismas me decían que me tratara de tranquilizar, yo les sonreí internamente mientras asentía mentalmente a sus palabras aunque en estos momentos me fuera difícil el poder controlar el pequeño temblor en todo mi cuerpo

-¿Qué es lo que nos tenias que decir Tasuku?- preguntó tranquilo mi papá sin quitarme la vista de encima y con esa sonrisa amable en su rostro, algo completamente diferente a cuando lo conocí de joven, sonreí un poco mas aliviado y le dije con algo de seriedad "aunque ya más tranquilo que hace unos momentos"

-primero me tienes que ganar papá- le dije sabiendo que, posiblemente el me ganaría, sin embargo no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, pelearía con todas mis fuerzas… y se lo iba a mostrar

-¡Stan up, tamashi no Vanguard!- grite mientras volteaba mi primera carta, sintiendo en vez de nervios por miedo, nervios por poder pelear contra él, me sentía tan emocionado que apenas y me podía controlar realmente, ya quería que esto comenzara y poder mostrarle a mi padre todo mi poder…

-¡Stan up the Vanguard!- dijo mi padre mostrando a su clan, los Kagero, yo, mostrando mi clan Dark Guardian… tanto mi padre como mi madre miraron con asombro y duda mi carta y luego me miraron a mí, suspire un poco y tome la siguiente carta para dar inicio a la batalla sin poder quitar la sonrisa que poco a poco se formaba y luchaba por no mostrar… aunque todo se me enfrió en un momento mientras regresaba mi atención a la batalla que tenía que tomar con seriedad…

-soy parte de un clan llamado Dark Guadrian… soy un guardián al que ahora apodan "El Heredero al legado del guerrero…" , aunque preferiría que solo me dijeran "Heredero"- y dicho esto coloqué mi siguiente carta

-hay mucho… que debo de contarles sobre mí que supongo ya sabrán ustedes…- dije con una sonrisa esta vez sincera y llena de cariño, mis padres por unos momentos me miraron con sorpresa pero la primera persona en recuperar su sonrisa fue mi madre

-ya lo sabíamos cariño, adelante, hay mucho que contar- yo sonreí luego de ver que mi padre asentía a las palabras de mi madre, si, aquello apenas iba a comenzar…

-call

-buenos días- saludó Aichi mientras entraba a Card Capital con alegría, sin embargo con su mirada buscó a alguien, bajo de estatura y de cabellos azules, aunque no pudo encontrar a nadie, se le hizo extraño que buscara alguien con esas características tomando en cuenta que era el único "que frecuentaba ese lugar" y que tenía las especificaciones en las que pensaba

-¿Qué buscas?- dio un pequeño salto mientras notaba detrás de él a Kai quien le miraba intrigado, Aichi se puso algo nervioso mientras negaba y Kai solo sonrió un poco, acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas y se acercó a su oído

-te reto a una batalla Aichi- le susurró de un modo que hizo estremecer a Aichi, asintió mientras un suave sonrojo se apoderaba sutilmente de sus mejillas y caminaba para colocarse frente a frente con Kai

-listo… ¡Stan up! ¡Vanguard!- gritó Aichi mientras veía a Kai y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza imaginando vagamente como sería ser familia con el que ahora tenía una batalla

-¡Stan up the Vanguard!- dijo Kai teniendo curiosamente el mismo pensamiento de Aichi, imaginando vagamente como sería su hijo, con el aspecto dulce y amable de Aichi pero con su fuerte carácter, tal vez y con algunas de sus manías y su terquedad y astucia, pero ese toque amable y cariñoso junto a la torpeza de Aichi

*_¿y por qué no hacerlo realidad?*_ pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían preparados para una batalla que duraría todavía más de lo que ellos mismos pensaban y que les regalaría la mejor victoria que nunca llegaron a contemplar…

¿FIN O INICIO?

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Por fin, me parte el corazón pero ya he acabado esta historia que a varios les gustó, admito que me divertí un montón haciéndola y, admito que tenía planeado mas para la misma, pero ya sea por una o por otra cosa la verdad termino sin poder lo que deseo o escribiendo algo completamente diferente, en fin, de todos modos dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas y las dudas con mucho gusto las respondo

No se olviden de mi pues tengo planeado un montón mas de historias por contar XD Muajajjajajajajaja

Le doy un agradecimiento a quienes siguieron la historia en todo momento, a quienes me escucharon cuando tenía ideas o dudas (¡Tsuki!) y a los que dejaron mensaje y a los que no, mientras les haya gustado yo me doy por bien servida, los comentarios son un bonus extra XD en fin

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!

Prepárense porque voy a volver…. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA


End file.
